Spirited Within
by bluetreeleaves
Summary: COMPLETE! Stopping in his tracks, Haku looked up into the eyes of the most enchanting creature he'd ever seen... A human girl... A remake of the entire movie through Haku's eyes. HakuChihiro
1. Higher purposes

**2013 - I have exported all the chapters and begun editing every chapter for grammar mistakes. I also have thoughts for a possible sequel. Stay tuned. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material in this story. All of the characters, plot, and even dialogue belong to Hayao Miyazaki. **

**I might own Haku's thoughts and some events... **

* * *

The landscape always was breathtaking from up in the sky. Aburaya's green nature flourished in the mineral enriched soil. Taking in the spectacular scenery, Haku flew over the terrain. As wind whirled around him, Haku heard whistling as it brushed along the scales of his white-pale body. The wind always had a voice; telling him daily of stories that it had discovered throughout the week. The pale dragon smiled as he listened to it. Up in the sky, the blowing air caressed his body in such a way that it almost reminded him of something; the details, unfortunately, escaped his mind. Breathing in the scent of the spirit world and its entirety, the green-eyed dragon caught the familiar smell of happiness and nosiness. The clouds felt like running waterfalls and reminded Haku of soft, plush, green spread rocks that gently eroded. The air was filled with contentment and it seemed to sigh along the waves of wild flowers that bloomed in the grassy fields. The exhilaration of flight created a carefree and relaxing sensation… and yet… Haku sensed the wind acting unusually active and happy. It was as if it knew something was going to happen that was celebrated and couldn't wait for it. Haku tasted the air with his serpent-like tongue. The airstream had begun to have a flavor of curiosity. Haku wondered what exactly it might mean. It had never produced this much feeling before. The long dragon flew over the meadows and small lakes just below the moist white clouds that hung happily under the sun. Closing his eyes just for a moment under the swift current he made with his long body, Haku soaked in the sunshine; loosened up with tense muscles that swarmed his back.

Having just returned from a mission, Haku needed some time with the surrounding nature. It soothed his stressed mind and allowed him to relax into the floating wind. His missions were always hard on him, and always dangerous. Haku often found himself daydreaming about leaving the bathhouse for good. Just keep flying until he was away from Yubaba, his witch employer. But he was enslaved to her. She had his name under contract, so no matter what Haku did, she held him under lock and key.

This particular mission had been anything but safe. Sneaking into Zeniba's property in the swamp lands had always been difficult for any creature or spirit, no matter how powerful or strong. Zeniba could sense emotions from miles and miles away. Haku found a way through her system by burying his feelings deep within him. He used this talent to keep the bathhouse employees in line. Sometimes stoic to the point of rude, he could control any of the situations by a quick annoyed look. But it was not a way that he liked at all. Haku was, by nature, a kind and gentle spirit. He loved all things that grew and lived. Yet he survived the hardships dealt to him by Yubaba, by shoving every happy feeling or sad remorse deep within his soul; where he locked it, never to come out.

Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister, was entrusted by the higher beings to hold the golden seal and keep it safe. The golden seal was an amazingly powerful object that could control the comings and goings of the spirit world. That was why Yubaba craved it so. It was more power for her to have. So, she sent Haku to spy on Zeniba in order to discover where she kept it hidden. Haku could sneak into her property as long as he kept his emotions under control.

Yubaba desired everything that had to do with power, and Haku was her slave. All the employees of the bathhouse thought he did it for power, but in reality, Haku desired nothing more than to exist freely in this world. Yet, he was trapped as a henchman to an evil cause.

What was worse was that Haku could not stop himself. She had his name, his being, in her hands and could control him with the slightest twitch of a finger. Alas, if he struggled against Yubaba's wishes even a fraction, he was sentenced to an unbearable amount of pain and anguish. Haku might hate his job and maybe Yubaba even more, but regrettably she had taken him in when he was a wanderer; almost disappearing from the world of spirits. Having fallen into a life of forgotten continuation, Haku remembered he had willed himself to exist. It was in this condition that Yubaba found him. Haku muttered to her about wanting to work, and because of an oath forced upon her by the higher beings, Yubaba reluctantly gave him a position at her bathhouse. She was cursed to always give those who asked for employment a job.

She soon discovered his true potential and raised him to her apprentice. At a price of his name, Haku had stayed at the bathhouse learning everything about magic and how it was used. Though his studies increased his power, he was depressed because of Yubaba's greed. He couldn't control himself from her orders. Whatever she commanded, he knew with all his being he would obey without struggle. Even if he tried, the pain would break him in the end.

'She's just using me for violence and greed, and I just let her.' Haku thought bitterly.

The wind softly blew through his mane as though trying to sooth his sour thoughts and sadness. It told him that someday he would break from Yubaba's spell and get his name back. It promised him of this, assuring.

'I hope your right.' Haku sighed into the wind and he felt his mind calm. The whistling purred with pleasure at being able to subdue his dismal thoughts.

The pale dragon continued on his way to the bathhouse where he would have to check in with Yubaba about the progress of his mission. To cheer himself even more, Haku allowed a break from his flight ritual and preformed a few loops and dives in the air. The whistling wind roared in delight and quickly whipped his long body through the air. It was in this state of mind that Haku felt at whole. He was the wave of the wind like a wave on water. He was a steep dive like a quick plunge into the lake.

Just when he had taken another dive, he smelled it again. The wind smelled of increasing inquisitiveness as if something new had settled into the lands.

'Strange.' thought Haku. 'The wind never has acted this way before.'

It increased its feeling as he spied the bathhouse a few miles off. The sun was almost at set. The bathhouse was soon to be opening for the daily customers that fluttered in and out of the city. Haku decided that waiting till complete nightfall in order to report to Yubaba might be better than interrupting the insane preparations that occurred every night for business. And so, he headed to the bridge for his favorite part in the entire flight.

His spectacular landing skills and touchdown techniques.

Flying over the red roof of the bathhouse, Haku changed into his human form just in time to flip once in the air and land professionally on his feet with a satisfying thud onto the wood of the bridge; his knees bent slightly to steady his balance.

Straightening up, Haku breathed deeply in a satisfied sigh and suddenly tensed.

The smell…!

Human?!

Looking up, Haku gasped as, there, right in front of his eyes, stood a human girl.

His brain seemed to sit in shock mode as he found himself glued to the spot. Taking in her strange sight, Haku unthinkingly studied her interesting profile. Her brown hair was pulled back off her face into a tail of some sort while bangs framed her small cherub face. Her outfit was odd in the sense that her legs showed skin and her arms were bare. It seemed natural to her as she balanced her feet innocently on the bottom railing of the bridge.

Haku's green eyes reached her face, which had just turned to look his way in surprise. The sunset made her brown orbs seem to glow gold as it kissed the soft skin of her cheeks. Her eyes flashed into his like lightning; feeling as though they had reached the very core of him.

She was familiar.

This was familiar.

Her beautiful twinkling eyes captivated him. It was a bizarre sensation that he could not place. He just knew, from the very bottom of his heart that this moment on he would do everything in his power to protect this young, innocent, child.

He breathed in and almost choked. Her human scent was way too strong. She would be caught easily if she stayed here any longer.

The creeping shadows of sunset grew on the blanks of the bridge. It was quickly approaching opening time! He had to get her out!

"You shouldn't be here!" Haku demanded, tensely. "Get out of here! Now!" He walked closer as she jumped down off the railing. She looked at him with eyes of sweet innocent confusion.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was small and dainty.

"Leave before it gets dark!" Haku commanded harshly. He knew he was frightening her, but he needed her to get passed the river before it filled. The lights to the door of the bathhouse flickered on after a second.

"Their lighting the lamps." He whispered, more to himself than to her. He turned to see her mouth hanging rudely in shock and confusion. She still wasn't moving!

"Get out of here!" Haku shouted at her, as he pushed her off the bridge. "You've got to get across the river." He explained. Again she did not move.

"GO! I'll distract them!"

He watched her start to run and turned back to the door. Lifting his left hand, he blew on his thumb and pointer finger, which he had pinched together. Invoking one of his specialty spells, Haku released his magic as the breath grew into white scales. They floated around the bridge and door keeping anyone from coming in or out.

Knowing Yubaba would wonder about the hold up of business, he quickly jumped off the bridge and immediately transformed into a dragon.

The sun set faster and faster. Darkness grew and strengthened. Haku felt his power leaking out of his core as it strained to hold in place. His body trembled with control as he forced himself to keep the spell. He had to endure. He had to hold up!

Coiling his long body on one of the bridge legs, Haku threw all his concentration on maintaining the spell. It would hold off the greeter slugs long enough to hopefully help her escape. As soon as they smelled the remaining human stench that lingered in the air, they would warn Yubaba of Chihiro's presence.

... Chihiro… that was like a name from a dream. A blissful, happy dream. Yet he knew it was hers. How he knew… he could not figure it out. It was like a block stone, jamming his memories.

Haku shook his head and let his musing slide. All concentration must be focused on his spell. He felt the needs of the bathhouse greeters, pressured in their opening duties. He trembled more violently as customers tried to cross the bridge.

Haku felt his power drain slowly from him like a pouring glass of water. Night had fallen. The strength to hold his spell left him. It released as he, slowly and silently, slipped off his tense coiled place and half fell; half flew, down under the bridge. As he landed painfully on the train tracks below, he felt the wind come with him again. It brushed up against his face with force and told him she hadn't made it.

Haku cursed bitterly as he struggled to get up. He shifted back into human form and climbed on wobbly legs to stand. He dared not fly as a dragon to find her less she see him and really be frightened. He needed her to trust him now.

The green-eyed youth raised a trembling hand up to the bridge in the direction of the door. The residue of his magic would still be present.

He waved left to right and then back again making sure that all traces of magic were gone.

Now with that taken care of, finding Chihiro was now all that mattered.

Remembering his own spiritual experience of disappearing, Haku knew he had to search for some form of food. Something natural and not made processed by the cooking spirits. She would start fading soon enough. It would only be a matter of minutes until she vanished completely.

It was full dark now as Haku ran, still shaking, up the hill from the train tracks below. As he passed, he spied a berry bush. After asking the bush for one of its fruit, Haku plucked a ripe berry from the obliging shrub. Haku explored in the back city, behind the houses that lined the dirt road leading to the bathhouse. Haku closed his eyes and found the trail of Chihiro's human smell.

Running past the different gardens and leaping over fences with inhuman speed, Haku clutched the berry in his hand. He muttered a small strengthening charm over it and slipped the berry into his pant pocket. He wished he could have done more as he raced on through the fields. He sprinted up the hill until he finally heard her. A whimpering sound was coming from behind the houses close to the river. And there he found her, clutching her legs together and laying her head on her knees. She smelled so scared. Haku didn't really know what to do. As he approached her quietly, he noticed she had started to disappear. He had to give her the food without frightening her even more.

Unknowing how to calm her, he crouched low and unthinkingly put a tender arm around her in comfort. She gasped and tensed as he touched her. Her head popped up to show her sparkling, panicky eyes as she shrank away from him. He needed to calm her down.

"Don't be afraid." He said in his most reassuring voice, his eyes pleaded with her to trust him. "I just want to help you."

It didn't work.

She struggled in his arms, trying to push herself away from him. She was scared of him despite his words of comfort. She attempted to push away from him and struggled to get his arm off her shoulders. Because of her constantly fading arms, Haku felt nothing of the attempt. Chihiro struggled even more when she realized her efforts were not working. "No, no, no…" She continually whispered in that sweet soft voice.

Haku, his left arm never leaving her shoulder, reached into his pocket with his right hand and produced the berry. He held it out for her to see.

"Open your mouth and eat this." Haku instructed gently. Warring with himself for a moment, Haku decided to explain his actions. "You have to eat some food from this world or else you will disappear."

A lot of good that did.

"NO!" Chihiro screamed, and with all her might, pushed her hands at Haku's face. She opened her beautiful eyes wide when she realized she pushed nothing but air. Her hands, as expected, passed completely through Haku's face. She gasped and stared at her gradually vanishing arms. Haku decided this was a good time to introduce Mr. Berry to her mouth.

He held the berry to her face and she coiled back a little. He realized her hesitant behavior. She must have seen what eating the spirit food can do. She must think that the berry will turn her into a pig. Haku wondered who else had entered this world along with the girl.

"Don't worry," he gently reassured. "It won't turn you into a pig." And with that, Haku shoved the berry smoothly into her mouth. "Chew it and swallow." Haku decided to add for good measure.

She immediately close her eyes against the berry's bitter flavor and Haku determined mentally that he would have to have a talk with that bush about its berry supply.

When she finally choked down the foul berry, she opened her eyes hesitantly to look at Haku. He smiled happily at her as his eyes met hers.

"There you go." He said, still smiling in a soft friendly tone. "You're all better. See for yourself." To prove that it worked, Haku raised his hand for her to press hers against his. As she raised her hand, Haku felt his heart skip a beat. She was so petite and vulnerable that Haku wanted nothing more that to take her into his protecting arms. The wind gently tugged her hair around her face and Haku heard it sigh approvingly. Strange warmth grew from his heart as she faintly touched her hand to his. He felt her fingers gradually give more and more pressure on his skin. At this accomplishment, Haku watched Chihiro's eyes display relief and gratitude.

"I'm okay." She whispered. Haku kept his green eyes in her soft brown orbs, unable to break the contact.

"You see." Haku smiled at her. He unthinkingly put both hands around her small, warm palm. He slowly stood and kept her hand in his. He had to think of something quick. The green-eyed boy knew needed to take her somewhere safe. Haku racked his brain for someplace she could hide. And then it hit him. Kamaji! The boiler man would most certainly help Chihiro out. Kamaji had a soft spot for the furry, innocent and cute. Besides furry, Chihiro was definitely all those things. The tricky part would be getting her across the bridge into the bathhouse. Haku decided he'd worry about that later.

"Now, come with me." He said in a smooth, soft voice trying to pull her up by their clasped hands.

She stayed sitting though, still stubborn.

"Wait!" She cried, raising her voice, "Where are my mom and dad?" She eyes pleaded him for answers. "They didn't really turn into pigs, did they?"

Whatever a mom and dad were, Haku realized she hadn't been alone when she came here. There were more humans who had crossed over. Two of them it seems. And now they were trapped in the spirit realm as pigs for eating the god's food. She must have saw their transformation. Mom and dad must mean her parents. Her life-kin. Haku felt his spirit go out to her. He pitied her situation most grievously. Now entrusted to protect this girl, Haku felt a fire flame spread throughout his chest. He would protect this girl till his dying day. This he promised himself and the wind around him. It swirled about him as if to seal his pledge.

He kept his eyes on her face and wondered exactly what to say to help.

"You can't see them now, but you will." Haku tried, attempting to reassure her and not quite answer her entire question in one sentence. It seemed to work. She looked as though she trusted him enough for his word. Haku felt proud of himself.

But suddenly, Haku felt the air tense. He knew who it was. Yubaba was searching for her. Someone had seen her; no doubt from her trying to escape through the crowded streets, and had tipped Yubaba off. Lifting his face to search the sky, he spotted what he was looking for. A black bird with an old woman's face slowly circled the surrounding areas, looking for something. Yu-bird, it was called, was one of Yubaba's henchmen just like Haku. But Yu-bird didn't have the magic or the skills that Haku had.

Haku immediately covered Chihiro with his body and pressed her back up against the side of the house. He put one hand on the wall and pulled her small body against his with the other to help shelter her smell with his. He quickly invoked a mental charm of invisibility and hurriedly whispered, "Don't move."

Her staggered breathing blew his hair and told him she was doing her best to stay calm. He kept his head turned to follow the bird's circular movements. He narrowed his eyes, as it glided closer to their hiding place, and pushed himself more nearer Chihiro.

Eventually it gave up and decided to search somewhere else. Haku backed away a little and let out a quick breath he didn't know he was holding. He kept the invisibility charm up just incase it decided to come back again.

"That bird is looking for you." He said tensely, looking back at her. He abruptly backed away from her some more once he realized how close he had gotten to her. She didn't seem to notice. Her mind must have been too concentrated on what was happening. "You've gotta get out of here." He told her as he stood again.

He tried to pull her up with him, but she didn't follow. She couldn't move her legs.

"Ah! My legs! I can't stand up!" She shouted in terror. "Help! What do I do!" She looked at Haku in alarm as more fear dominated her bright eyes.

Haku crouched low again. Looking at her intensely in the eyes, Haku told her through them to trust him. She settled down, her eyes pouring into his. "Calm down." He said in a soft whisper. "Take a deep breath." He saw her inhale slowly. And as she did so, Haku lowered his hand to her right leg.

"In the name of the wind and water within thee, unbind her." His hand glowed faint purple as he counter spelled his earlier one. Apparently, he had put too strong a strengthening charm and caused her legs to give out. Or that shrub had grown its berries to be extremely susceptible to spells.

That's another thing he would have to talk to that plant about.

"Get up." He instructed and she leaped to her feet as he pulled her up. After making sure the invisibility spell was still in place, Haku tightened his hold on her hand and gave her one more glance over his shoulder. And then like a flash, he took off with her scrambling behind him. Heading towards the bathhouse, Haku took all the shortcuts he knew. He charmed doors to open and close on his approach. Stopping was not an option. On and on they ran, through the pig pin, past the cook's station, through the bakery supplies, and behind a pair of frogs trying out their gourmet talents.

Finally, he reached the side gate. He stopped and let Chihiro have a breather. Holding the gate door open for her, Haku explained in a whisper, "You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge." Her smell was so potent that it would attract anyone's attention immediately. "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell, and then everyone will see you."

She grasped onto Haku's arm extremely tight. Her face displayed fear, but there was a spark of courage in her eye that almost made Haku break into a smile. 'She's got some spunk, that's for sure.' Haku thought proudly. 'Hopefully, she can use it to help herself when I'm not there.'

As he led the way through the path from the back gate, Haku immediately surveyed the scene. The bridge was busy with customers filing in and out of the bathhouse. Many spirits and gods flittered across the hard wooden planks. The pre-welcoming committee, consisting of two frogs, was stationed out before the beginning of the bridge. His concealment charm, even with her breathing, would hold with them. It was the bigger spirits gliding, stomping, and flying into the bathhouse that would catch her.

Near the door at the end of the bridge, beautiful slugs enticed the customers through the door. Their long kimono's danced in the constant breeze that flew in through the fields. Haku remembered a secret door that led out of the bridge and into the eastern gardens of the bathhouse. He could lead her there while she stayed invisible, but the bridge and greeting station was a pretty long way to go without breath. Haku wondered briefly how long humans could stand without air.

Chihiro tensed and shrank back as they neared the gate that would let them through. She clutched Haku's arm even more tightly to her.

"I'm scared." She confessed in a trembling whisper. Her eyes started to lose some of the courage that had once shone so brightly before.

Haku wanted to tell her she wasn't alone. He wanted her to know he would always protect her. That he'd make sure everything turned out okay and that she shouldn't ever, ever worry because he'd always stay by her side. That she would never be hurt when he was around…..

But, he chickened out.

"Now, just stay calm." He blurted out instead and mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. How could he think such things about a human? Let alone say such things to her.

Yet… he knew that what he wanted to say to her was true. He really wanted to protect her.

At least he could have said something better than that. 'Great job on encouragement, Haku.'

Haku shook himself and pushed his emotions deep within. 'Let's get her through this and then we'll decide feelings.' He promised himself. The wind and plants snickered at him as if the very nature around him had heard his dilemma. 'Stupid nosy shrubbery.' Haku cursed.

He walked calmly with his head held high while Chihiro clutched his right arm in a puddle of nervousness. His feet paced with her soft ones in a rhythm of anxiety. And on they continued forward together.

With a forced calm motion, Haku quickly opened the whiny wooden gate and led her out to the entrance of the bridge.

* * *

**More coming very soon! I've already finished this story, but I'm fixing it as I read it. If you see any mistakes, let me know! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Blue…**


	2. Providing Acceptance

**Authors Note: I thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far. It's nice to know that people actually read my stuff and like it. This chapter was hard to write and the next one is going to be even harder. Be patient with me because I'm going to get them out as fast as I can.**

**And now on with the story **

With a cold, detached expression planted firmly on his face, Haku, and the invisible Chihiro clutching his arm, joined the spirits walking along the path to the bridge. Strolling impassive with his head held high, Haku barely glanced at the two frogs that were stationed at the beginning of the bridge. He decided to publicize his return.

He announced emotionless to them, "I'm back from my mission."

One frog bowed to him and replied, "Welcome back, Master Haku." Chihiro remained next to him, silent, wide eyed, and undiscovered. So far, so good.

The bridge was coming closer and closer. Haku felt a nervous twitch run through his stomach. Chihiro's breath was coming in short gasps as if wondering when to hold it.

Haku knew she was his responsibility. If she got caught and was killed by Yubaba, then her death would be on his head. He promised himself and the nature around him he'd take care of her, and he would live up to that promise.

The bridge was coming closer and closer.

"Take a deep breath." He whispered, so soft that he wondered if she had heard him at all. He felt her chest expand against his back.

"Hold it." He said swiftly and even more quietly than before. Her hand clamped fast over her mouth and nose.

There was noise all around Haku, but the complete silence from her was deafening. He was already so use to the sound of her natural human resonance. Having that hushed disturbed him greatly. Her footsteps pounding in steps with his became the only sound issuing from as she fastened her grip tighter on Haku's arm. Spirits all around them marched, flew, and glided, completely ignorant of the human child beside them. Haku felt the nervous knot in his stomach loosen as they passed with ease through the center of the bridge.

But just when he was rejoicing about maybe making it through, he heard a muffled squeak come from Chihiro. She was starting to turn an unnatural shade from lack of air. Her eyes were big; her cheeks, puffy. The tense knot came back with full force as he felt her struggle against his arm.

"Hang on." He whispered encouragingly, trying not to display his own fear. "Almost there." Her grip was becoming painfully tight.

They were very close now. Very close. The beautiful slugs stood flashing their bright painted faces and colorful swirling kimonos right in front of him. He just had to reach past them and he and Chihiro would be in the clear. Haku increased his walking speed slightly.

Just a little closer….

"Master Haku! Where ya been?" The silence was broken so fast that Haku didn't think to react. Chihiro jumped back startled as a young frog bounded toward them.

She gasped for breath.

The shock and surprise lasted for two to three seconds. Unfortunately, it was long enough for the little frog to get a good look at the human behind him. Landing on the ground in front of them, the youthful frog stared in surprise and alarm.

"What? A human!" it screeched.

Haku's heart stopped as all his thoughts closed. His instinct kicked in as the frog sprang up for a closer look. He reacted so fast that he didn't know what spell he invoked. Lifting his hand with inhuman speed, Haku immobilized the frog in midair. He released the power within him and a black bubble surrounded the leaping creature.

"Let's go!" He shouted and grabbed Chihiro's hand. Using this dragon speed to fly through the crowds, he whipped by the welcoming committee like the wind he was so acquainted to. Haku swiftly pulled Chihiro to the back gate that was hidden from view by the greeters. The speed of his flight lifted the slug's skirts, which made them giggle and shriek.

Landing smoothly, but swiftly on the ground, Haku opened the back door quickly, gently pushed her through, and slipped in behind her. The door closed with a silent snap.

Quietly, Haku immediately turned and grabbed her hand again. Running through the many flower bushes and small trees, Haku heard Chihiro start panting behind him. He slowed his pace and continued to lead the way until they reached a rock shown path. Haku felt the spell on the frog release and the power returned to him instantly. No doubt the frog was going to tell everyone of the human it had seen. Now it would be even harder for Chihiro to get in. She needed someone to lead her through safely up to the top in order to beg for a job from Yubaba. But who?

Haku led the way down the stone path until they reached the Eastern side door. Crouching behind a huge thorn bush, Haku looked up from the shrub to see the workers running around calling his name. They were searching for him, and Chihiro.

"They know you're here." He muttered disappointingly. He couldn't believe that he put her in so much danger. How could he have thought she could hold her breath for that long? How could he have not come up with a better solution? He could have flown her in easier then what he just did. Remembering her fear stricken eyes, Haku knew that it wouldn't have worked even if he's tried. She would have been screaming the entire ride. 'At least then she'd have been safe.' Haku thought bitterly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I took a breath." Her sweet voice broke his thoughts and he looked into her remorseful eyes, startled. How could she think that this was her fault? Her guilty face confused him.

It was right then that he realized that he had his arm around her again. 'Why does it keep doing that?' he thought, confused. Looking at the poor shivering girl covered by his draping limb, he decided to gather her closer. She blushed slightly.

"No, Chihiro." He reassured her gently. "You did very well." Behind him, the employees ran around the bathhouse; calling his name. Haku wondered what to do about the situation. As much as he didn't want to, Chihiro had to get to Kamaji on her own. Getting her to Yubaba will be extremely difficult now that everyone was on the look out for a human. Haku was betting on Kamaji to think of something.

"Listen carefully to what I tell you to do." Haku commanded kindly. Her eyes matched his as they betrayed her curiosity. Haku saw only little fear and smiled to himself. 'She is a brave girl.' He thought, proudly.

"You can't stay here. They'll find you. And you'll never get to rescue your parents." Haku listened again to the door and still heard rumblings of footsteps coming from the stairs. 'They'll check out here soon enough. I wonder if Yubaba is angry at my absence.' Haku thought for a moment before deciding on an action. 'I can divert Yubaba's attention from Chihiro. Though Yubaba will sense the disturbance of her bathhouse, she will be too interested in my mission results. First, I need to calm down the employees. If they continue this mad search, then one of them is most likely going to come out here.'

"I'll create a diversion for you to escape." Haku told her, yet right when the words had left his mouth, Chihiro's fear came back full force. Haku didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to.

"No, don't leave me!" She cried, forcefully pulling on Haku's arm to keep him from moving away. "I don't want to be alone."

Her confession made Haku's heart melt. She trusted him. She wanted him to stay. For as long as Haku could remember living at the bathhouse, he had never had anyone say they liked him. That they wanted him around at all. Haku had never had anyone who actually liked him before. As he gazed into her desperate eyes, Haku felt warmth spread through his stomach. Chihiro truly desired him to stay. Wanted his presence.

The thorn bush covering them sighed in obvious pleasure. Suddenly annoyed, Haku restrained himself from hissing at its obvious scrutinizing.

"You don't have any choice if you want to help your parents." Haku responded rudely. Immediately, Haku wished he could take it back. He didn't mean for his voice to be that rough, but the shrubs' hopeless romantic attitude had embarrassed him. His tone caused her to shrink back a little from him. 'Good job, Haku.' He thought, bitterly. 'Stupid thorn bushes.'

Trying to ignore the guilt swimming in his stomach, he continued where he felt off. "This is what you have to do." She wasn't listening. Her eyes swirled with questions unanswered.

"They did turn into pigs. I wasn't dreaming." She said faintly. Haku saw her eyes turn sad and she broke off her gaze from his face. The wind blew at her bangs, shyly as though it didn't know what to do.

Haku was at a loss too. He was afraid she'd start crying. He never reacted well to crying and always seemed to make things worse. Wanting to avoid the situation, Haku tried to get her back on task before it was too late.

"Don't worry." He hoped sounded confident and reassuring. In order to have no more interruptions from her, Haku decided to talk to her through his thoughts. Carefully, he reached up a hand and stroked her bangs away from her forehead. He put two fingers on her smooth soft skin and was shocked to find how warm it felt. Was it natural for humans to be this warm?

"Now," he said through a mind connection. "When things quiet down, go out through the back gate. Then go all the way down the stairs till you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires." He showed her images through his finger contact. "There you will find Kamaji, the boiler man."

"Kamaji?" She repeated, bewildered. Haku shook his head to confirm his words and removed his hand so he could continue with his mouth. "Tell him you want to work here, even if he refuses you must insist." Haku knew Kamaji well and if she inquired after him for a job, he'd most likely make sure that she got one. Kamaji was known to have a soft spot for those in need. And cute things.

Haku paused a little, contemplating on whether he should tell her why she should get a job. He decided to go ahead. 'Better her know now then find out later.'

"If you don't get a job," he paused hesitantly. "Then Yubaba will turn you into an animal." He checked her eyes instantly for the terror he expected.

There was none.

"Yubaba… huh…" Chihiro said as in an afterthought. Haku felt exceedingly surprised at her nonchalance at the threat she was in. 'Her head did feel unnaturally warm.' He mused.

Wondering about her sanity, Haku said, "You'll see. She's the witch that rules the bathhouse." 'And me.' He added glumly in his mind.

"Kamaji will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving, but just keep asking for work." He needed her to be strong in order to survive this. She can't back down. She can't give in.

"It will be hard work," Chihiro looked worried at that comment. Haku almost grinned at that. 'She is more afraid of work then of changing into an animal and being eaten.'

"But you'll be able to stay here. Then even Yubaba can't harm you." He explained. She still had a nervous expression. He knew the time to leave her was coming.

Listening to the shouts still issuing from the house, Haku turned his head to see many of them running by the window. Calling his name out still, the employees franticly paced everywhere. He needed to depart now. One of them might come out here.

"I have to go." He told her reluctantly.

It suddenly hit Haku that he might have to treat Chihiro as he treated the other employees. Usually, Haku disciplined and forced the workers to continue their jobs accordingly. In order to keep up an image at the bathhouse, Haku was often quite hard on them. He got a shiver of dread when he thought of treating poor, sweet, Chihiro like that. Having to be cruel to her. Even possibly… punish her…

He couldn't let Yubaba know that he was secretly helping Chihiro get out of this world. He had to keep up his image in order to save her from a life in the pig pin. Or more likely, the slaughter house.

Haku wondered what to tell her if such an incident arose. If he had to yell at her. If he had to chastise her innocent face. She would never trust him again. He had finally earned her confidence and he might loose it forever. She even wanted him to stay with her. To be with her so she wasn't alone. He finally had a friend.

Haku felt the wind push him in the direction of the door. Blowing his bangs around, he heard its voice telling him it was time to go.

"And don't forget, Chihiro… I'm your friend." He hoped she wouldn't forget. He hoped she would forgive him if he had to do as he feared.

Haku got up to leave and felt her cool, small hand grab his arm. He turned back wondering what she could possibly be asking. He never knew what to expect with her.

"How did you know my name was Chihiro?" She asked, in a sweetly confused and inquisitive voice.

Her inquiry rang in his head. 'How do I know her name?' he asked himself. 'I know she has never been here before. I know that I can't have known her before, but… I'm sure… I've seen her. She was smaller though. Much smaller.'

Still thinking, Haku answered her the best way he knew how, "I've known you since you were very small." He smiled lightly as her eyebrows raised a fraction. Haku stood still and studied her for a tiny moment and then turned to leave. He felt her hand slide off his arm as he brushed past the thorn bush. He gazed back at her to see her watching him with eyes sparkling with worry and tension.

"Good luck." He whispered to her now shaking form. "And whatever you do, don't make a sound." And with that, he left her.

He casually strolled towards the door and displayed his haughty expression he usually wore around the bathhouse. As he continued closer to the door, he decided to make his presence known.

"Calm down." He demanded to the still yelling employees. "I'm coming." He reached the door and shifted his shoes off his feet.

Resisting the urge to look back at the thorn bush, Haku stepped through the door and picked up his shoes from the ground.

He sensed the wind leave him quickly, as it never came inside the bathhouse. 'Stay with her and guide her.' He prayed to it. The wind played with his hair and escaped through the door as it slid back in place with a snap.

"Master Haku," one older slug addressed him. "Yubaba wants to see you."

Haku already knew all of this and answered almost dully, "I know. It's about my mission, right?" The frog feverishly nodded and led the way through the wood paned hallways till it broke off into the elevator and stairwell.

Waiting for the lift to come, Haku couldn't help but be worried for her. She was too small to be left alone, yet here he was, leaving her to fend for herself in a world she knew nothing of. He knew he couldn't have stayed and that the wind would protect her, but Haku just felt for her so much that he couldn't stand her in danger. She had awakened a feeling in him he had not felt in years. Warmth that had been lost to him. In just the little time that he had been with Chihiro, Haku had felt more complete then anything this bathhouse could ever bring.

Just then, the lift doors opened to reveal Rin, one of the slug workers in the bathhouse.

Haku's hopes immediately lifted as he gazed upon her annoyed expression.

What made Rin so unique was her attitude. She was a hard worker and a leader in her field of employment, but she had a temper so quick to spring that she never took any precaution as to what she said. Yubaba would never get rid of her even though she talked back or refused certain orders. Rin was a valued worker and a much needed contracted slave to the bathhouse. Even if Rin wanted to leave, which she threatened to do several times a day, she never could.

Everyone was stuck here. Everyone belonged to Yubaba.

Immediately when Haku laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one he was looking for. She would be the one to lead Chihiro to Yubaba. Rin would help her just to be rebellious, or maybe just for the thrill.

The bathhouse was pretty boring.

"Get out of my way, Haku." She barked, rudely. She brushed past him harshly and stomped forward, headed to her destination.

Haku wasn't even fazed.

He turned and called after her in a voice of cold steel. "Rin, I have a job for you."

"Oh, no you don't, Haku!" She shot back, swiftly turning to face him. She glared at him meanly with her hands on her hips. "You think you can just boss me around just because your Yubaba's henchman, you got another thing coming!"

"These orders came from the top." Haku lied, a stern tone hinted in his otherwise emotionless voice.

"I refuse, Haku! The last time you told me Yubaba said so, it was to scrub the filth ridden big tub which hadn't been cleaned in months! I did it all by myself too! I got slime all over me, Haku. All over me! It was all stuck in my hair and stained my good top! It took me days to scrub out! Days! I…"

"You don't even know to what these orders pertain to." Haku interrupted, the sternness growing in his accent. "It's not for the big tub, Rin. All Yubaba wants you to do is feed Kamaji early."

Rin visibly calmed by the news of no additional disgusting chores. She switched her face from annoyance to bewilderment. "Why?" she replied.

"Just do it." Haku commanded. He hadn't thought of an explanation. It didn't matter anyways. She would do it.

"Fine." She caved and turned again, whirling her hair around. "You owe me one, Haku!" She called after him as she headed left towards the kitchens. Haku sighed.

Chihiro would be safe with her. He knew it.

Turning around to the lift, Haku entered and reluctantly pulled the lever. His eyes followed the streaked paths through the wood as he waited for the top floor.

He had never liked this place. Not just because of his enslavement, but the bathhouse had required trees to build it. So much of nature got destroyed to make this…corruption. So much good and beauty was slaughtered to produce such petty machinery. It was moments like this that made Haku really detest himself. He had contributed to it, forced or not. Without his dirty work, Yubaba would have never made as much money as she did. With the money he earned her, she installed all types of modern equipment, such as this elevator. Haku had heard their screams of agony as more than a thousand trees lost their way to the shadows. As even more natural spirits lost their homes. They joined those of the forgotten, becoming those of the wandering spirit… and their corpses produced the fine mahogany lift that was wished for. He had seen them before; the wandering spirits of the forgotten trees. He knew of the tunnel that led out of Yubaba's office and down to the dank darkness where they dwelled now. She had locked them away so they couldn't come back to their rightful self. They couldn't rejoin with their natural majesty.

That's where she puts all the lost spirits that stood in her way.

'That's where she'll put me someday too.' Haku thought acrimoniously. 'I belong with those lost nature gods. I belong with the disappeared and forgotten. And soon, I will join them in their darkness.'

An abrupt stop made Haku jump from his bitter musings. The lifts doors slid easily open revealing the dark hallway that was swallowed by shadows. Haku entered the gloom and walked the long corridor to Yubaba's apartment. As he got closer and closer, the light became brighter. The green tiled floor could be distinguished with intricate patterns and red showy jars could be seen lining the walls.

Stopping at the large wooden door, Haku almost hissed at the beautiful mahogany wood that covered it.

"Come in." croaked a familiar voice.

**To be continued until I finish it! Which I'm already halfway done, so yay for you guys **


	3. Pain and warmth

**Ok. So this is the next chapter. It was sooo hard to write, you guys can't even imagine. I pulled it off though. And I think that this is it as far as hard parts go. I just want to say thank you for all the spectacular reviews that I have gotten. They mean more to me than you'll ever know. I figured out how to work the account so those of you who were wondering, I'm good to go in that sense.**

**Well, on with the show…**

"_Come in." croaked a familiar voice_.

Haku reached out to pull the door open, but as he grasped for it, the door swung open on its own accord. Haku shivered as the door squeaked loudly on its hinges. It sounded as though he was entering his jail cell.

Entering an elaborately decorated hallway, Haku took the complicated twist and turns that would lead him to Yubaba's office. The more he walked, the more richly adorned the walls and furniture became. Golden candelabras hung brightly from the painted ceiling and bedecked the walls with a luminous glow.

Haku struggled to keep his face stony and expressionless. Keeping all emotion out of talking about his work made it easier to bear. Yet, Chihiro had drawn out a feeling in him that he couldn't express. All Haku knew was he longed to see her again.

Haku closed his eyes for a split second as he let himself picture her sweet face. Her eyes shined bright and her smile crinkled her round cherub face. The wind caressing her hair tail and swishing her bangs around her forehead. Haku drank in the image. The sweet sound of her. The twinkling signal of her breath. Her interesting clothes. Everything about her made him feel so curious and different. He didn't understand himself. Why was he feeling his way? Just thinking of her made him feel such warmth. Such happiness. Such emotion.

At that thought, Haku stiffened. 'I mustn't act this way.' He thought worriedly. 'I wonder if Yubaba has already sensed my strong feelings.' At that consideration, Haku slipped his passion inside of him. He buried it quickly, and suddenly his manner was replaced by cold and emptiness. It was as if Haku was nothing. Just a tool.

But that's what he was, right? Just a tool for Yubaba to use to achieve more power and money? Just a simple hammer being forced by a hand to drive nails of destruction wherever the hand had whim? She wished for everything and he knew he would kill himself to give it to her. She wished for money and Haku would bring the most he could carry. She wished for power and Haku would use his strength to the last drop he had to give it to her.

She wished for death and he would, without question, bring death.

He wasn't a tool. He was the definition of devastation and annihilation.

Reaching Yubaba's office, Haku opened the dark wooden door and stepped into the gloomy, rich colors that made up the carpets and the furniture that laid spread out around the room. Lacing his fingers behind his back, he turned to face the wall to his right. A fire in the mantel behind him let off a warming light, but Haku hardly noticed it at all. Every fiber of his being concentrated on what was sitting behind a mahogany desk in front of him.

Yubaba, whose eye-shadow matched her blue dress disgustingly perfect, sat scratching away at sheet of paper with a golden quill. Her different colored rings sparkled with firelight as her fingers moved the quill back and forth, signing signatures with a flourish. The reflection of the rings cast multiple rays of light against her pale wrinkled skin. Her long nose, which poked very distractingly from her head, supported moon shaped glasses that rested on her bridge between her downcast eyes. A huge mole planted itself right between two silver eyebrows. An enormous roll of silver hair sat on her head, which stayed in place by well placed chopsticks. Her desk was cluttered with papers, measurements and several little coin bags; no doubt holding the profit of last night's business.

As Haku took in the sight of her, she stopped her scratching and gazed up at him with cold brown eyes.

"Ah, Haku." She said, in feint surprise. "I see you made it back. Well, tell me young dragon, what did you find out?"

Haku answered at once. "I found the location of the golden seal."

"Annnnnd….?" Yubaba drew out the question, looking up fully from her work, her attention truly captivated.

"The seal is within Zeniba herself." Haku responded mechanically. "She keeps it inside of her by swallowing the seal and stifling the radiational charge by putting a strong controlling potion in her tea. It keeps the seal still and harmless. She subdues the power and believes it will stay safe within her. My guess is that she was tipped off that you were searching for it, so she has made extra precaution."

"I never asked for your opinion!" Yubaba snapped viciously, tossing her hands up and throwing her quill through the air. She visibly calmed herself in a fraction of a second and beckoned her hand at the airborne quill. It zoomed obediently back into her outstretched hand.

"This is easily taken care of." She whispered evilly. "Good work, dragon. Good work indeed. Now be silent while I think of correct plan of spells." Yubaba continued to mutter to herself, as she stared off into the cheerful fire behind Haku's shoulder. "Zeniba thinks that she can trick me. She can't hide it like that forever. Sometime it will react…"

Haku stood frozen in front of her, his hands folded behind his back and let her mumble. Whatever she was planning it didn't look good for him. Most likely she was planning an even more dangerous mission for him to try to accomplish. Haku still couldn't help picturing sneaking into Zeniba's house this time and physically reaching down her throat with his bare hands to retrieve the seal.

Yubaba ceased her murmuring and locked her gaze on Haku's face. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the happy fire in the hearth.

Suddenly, her expression changed from its mused expression and settled for a malicious smirk. Light from her fire entered her eyes in such a way that it actually frightened him. They seemed to twinkle at him almost wickedly.

Haku knew her thoughts had changed from his mission. They were on something else now. Something entirely different.

Her croaky voice broke through the silence of the room. "I have some questions for you, Haku, and I want you to answer me faithfully." Haku kept his posture and returned her gaze, unblinkingly. "You know that I will be able to tell if you lie to me. You know I can break you. So, please, for your sake, do try to be truthful."

Haku's breathing stopped for a few seconds as the lock holding his emotions inside of him, cracked slightly. 'If this is about Chihiro, then I will endure the pain. I have to endure the pain… Her protection is worth any excruciating torture that this world could ever bring…'

Haku concreted his face to a solid dull expression. Shoving his uprising emotions even more within, Haku braced himself for the pain that was surely going to come.

"Answer me, Haku. Did you arrive back here early this afternoon?" Yubaba asked, in mock innocence. Haku knew immediately that she was playing with him. Toying with him to see what his reaction would be.

"Yes, I did" he answered lifelessly, his facial expression blank and impenetrable.

"And what did you do while you were having your self-given break? Were you not instructed to come back to my quarters as soon as you had come?"

Haku remained silent and still.

"Why did you then disobey my direct orders? Why did you disappear from my senses and then reappear leading a human into my bathhouse?" Haku felt a shiver run through his spine.

"Not only that, but the human was from others who ate the spirits food. Can this be true, dragon? You really thought that you could save her? I have the right to turn her into any animal I choose just because she came here." Yubaba put down her quill and a pre-lit cigarette took its place.

Smoke billowed out of her huge nose, as she continued her speech. "Can you have tried to protect a human from me and hope to hide your actions? Really, young dragon, I thought you were smarter then this. I thought that you had grown in wisdom, not in stupidity.

"I hope after I teach you this lesson, you will learn not to disobey me again. I thought I had taught you the first time you tried something funny with me, but I guess I hadn't made it clear to you. I will wait for you to admit your wrong with patience. But know this: You deserve every second. I will ask you only two questions and if you answer it correctly, I will stop. But if not…" She paused, grinning evilly. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Yubaba cleared her throat softly and asked, "Did you or did you not help a young girl into the bathhouse? And is it true you know her exact location at this moment?"

Haku stared blankly into Yubaba's malicious eyes and remained silent as ever.

"Very well."

Bracing himself, he watched as her hand lifted from her desk. Her many colored rings spread their unusual colored light around the room as they reflected the happy fire behind him.

Smiling nastily, Yubaba squeezed her upraised hand into a tight fist.

Immediate fire-hot pain hit through his abdominal track and Haku closed his eyes tight against the shout of anguish that wished to release from him. Clenching his fist and baring his teeth, he stood standing as streaks of flaming trails raced paths through his veins, up his back and into his neck. Agony filled all his senses. He tried to breathe, but his usual surfactant filled lungs wouldn't inflate.

Heart racing, Haku fell to his knees. His shaking hands clutched his now throbbing skull.

Fighting against his will, Haku attempted to push the unknown force out of his body with magic, but the strain from the effort shot pain in his chest. The fire continually spread through him like poison. The blaze trickled up the back of his neck and entered his brain.

The fire surrounded him. The fire engulfed him.

Through his wrenching anguish, he heard a strange slithering voice whisper through his blaring head, 'If you'd just say yes, then I will make the fire leave you… Just tell Yubaba where the girl is and I will stop… Obey Yubaba… Serve Yubaba… Tell her and I promise I will release you… All you have to do is say…'

'Say… yes?' Haku asked it weakly.

'That's right. Just say yes and I will stop.'

Haku needn't be in this pain. He could stop the fire. All he had to do was say…

'No.'

'No?' snaked in the whisper. 'That is your reply? You will not stop this?'

'No.'

Hearing his defiance through her own mind connection, Yubaba clenched her upraised fist tighter.

Holding in his cries of agony, Haku lost his balance on his knees. His scorched skull slammed against the rough red carpet as a wave of white-hot pain shot through his entire body. He tucked his legs to his chest and pulled on his dark green hair with trembling hands to stifle the howl that wished to escape him.

He felt himself start to loose consciousness.

He was suffocating from lack of oxygen.

The pain encircled his spirit

It has to… stop… please… stop the fire…

'Say yes.' The slippery voice whispered again.

Through his wavering subconscious, he saw Chihiro's face. He studied her round, innocent features and heard the sweet sound of her breathing. Her small mouth turned into a bright smile and her eyes crinkled with joy. As he phased in and out through the darkness in his mind, her image stayed with him.

Her expression changed suddenly to a petrified gaze and fright consumed her stare. Her fear penetrated his head even more than the pain. Even though she truly wasn't with him, her scared appearance surrounded his agony. She fed in him the strange warmth he felt before and it soothed his inflicted body. He would never give in to Yubaba. Chihiro was safe forever from her.

'No.'

Suddenly, the pain was released. Haku untangled the hair from his hands and relaxed his tense arms. The ache leisurely subsided from his abdomen and neck, allowing him to undo his fetal position. Slowly, he uncurled his knees and loosened up his tight facial muscles. Lying on his back, he rested a hand against his chest. Gradually, Haku breathed in a refreshing dose of air. Keeping his eyes closed, he inhaled and exhaled deeply; stretching his deflated lungs.

"Pick yourself off the floor. I cannot have you sprawled out in the middle of my office. Leave at once and collect yourself. I will send for you later." Yubaba's voice sounded annoyed, but, oddly enough, had an impressed tone to it.

Haku hardly listened as he continued to rest on the scratchy carpet with his eyes closed. The aura of Chihiro still surrounded him. He fed off her comforting image and felt strength return.

Struggling to sit up, Haku braced his hands on the floor. Still feeling the remains of his torture session, he eventually forced his dull throbbing limbs to carry him to standing position. He opened his eyes to look into the dark gaze of Yubaba once again. She had lowered her hand to rest upon the mahogany desk. Her quill rested on the parchment and papers that still littered her counter.

"She will come to see me soon, I expect." Yubaba said, nonchalantly. "I will give in for now, dragon, but do not expect to win again."

Haku strived to remain upright as he wobbled with uncertainty on his weak legs.

"Leave now and consider yourself punished. I will not be so easy next time, Haku. You had better start behaving properly or I will put you with the forgotten where you belong. Now leave me. I will send for you later when I am in need of your assistance."

Nodding his pulsating skull at Yubaba, Haku limped to the dark wooden door. Opening the door with a trembling hand, he made his way through the bright hallways once again. He willed his legs to keep him moving as he hobbled past the bright colored paintings and furniture.

On and on, he continued his journey. He never stopped pushing himself as he forced each leg to follow the other. In his head were filled with thoughts of Chihiro. Her sweet voice. Her small, pure, angelic, face. She was worth every second of that agony. Her safety was worth everything.

Slowly, Haku came to a fork in the hallway. One branched right, the other left. The right side continued the path of rosy carpet and bright chandeliers which draped the entire hall in glowing hue. The left was dark, carpet less, and had absolutely no light. Haku turned immediately left and entered the shadowy corridor. Turning left again on the next opportunity, Haku had finally reached his destination: His room.

Through the glass door that served as an opening to his bedroom, the darkness swallowed the sharp, murky corners. His room was not spacious. Nor was it well decorated. It had just enough room for his futon. Small as it was, the room did have its good points. It branched off into a balcony that led outside. The glass door made up the entire west wall of his room.

The balcony was a small and not very sturdy platform with a red railing around the sides and front. Though it had threatened to fall more than once in the past, Haku loved this part of his room. He spent most of his time staring out into the western sky.

Opening the glass door, Haku entered and spotted his futon on the floor. Though his body told him to lie down, he ignored his futon and, with weak arms, slid open the window. Upon entering outside, a strong wind greeted him. It blew across his sore head and caressed his tender muscles. Leaning against the red wood of the balcony railing, he stared at the familiar green that surrounded his view. Here he could gather his strength until Yubaba called for him again.

Nature would heal his broken body.

Haku grasped the railing tightly for help as he lowered his trembling body onto the wooden platform. Bare feet danged off, he rested his arms on the lowest barrier.

The blustering stream of cool air continually brushed alongside him. He relaxed his clenched muscles and sighed his held screams into the breeze.

A familiar smell came to him as he gazed out at Aburaya's beauty. It held a sense of excitement and triumph. Haku smiled.

It was his wind. His spirit.

'Did she make it?' Haku asked, as the blowing gust swept his face. It stroked his cheek, reassuringly. Haku sighed again.

It lifted his hair and blew on his tense neck. Haku felt his strength returning as he listened to the sound of the outside nature. The trees ruffled their leaves as the wind raced through the gardens. Flowers smiled and giggled as insects tickled their stems. Below him, the stone path, which he had just led Chihiro through, ran trails around the shrubs and grassy beds. Chips of birds could be heard, singing distantly, their song of love and protection.

Stretching his draping legs, he experienced a cooling sensation run up his legs. Immediately the cramps ceased as the refreshing phenomenon continued its way upward. It soothed every ache and pain that quailed him. It consumed his entire body in sweet contentment.

Closing his eyes to the feeling of comfort, Haku let his mind wonder off into thoughts.

Now that he was assured the Chihiro had made it to Kamaji, he wondered where she was now. Had she made it yet? Was she on her way? Did Rin help her as the thought she would?

'If she continues to ask for a job, then she'll get one. Yubaba was forced to that oath. Yubaba will have to give her a job.'

Yubaba was bounded to something, just like they all were.

Chihiro… just thinking about her made him feel that unknown warmth again. Try as he might, it was as though something was hidden deep within himself. He couldn't remember why. He couldn't grasp how he could have known her. It was like a dream… a watery, murky dream…

Shaking his now healed head slightly, Haku leaned backward and laid placed his hands behind his head.

'Now that everyone thinks that I am trying to help her, I have to be extra severe on her. It will be better for her if she believes that I don't care. I can't react to her if I see her. Especially around Yubaba. I defiled her questions but it would only confirm them if I treated Chihiro with any special treatment. Yubaba will be watching me everywhere to see what I'll do.'

Haku didn't want to be cruel to Chihiro. She had done more for him then she will ever know. Jus the very image of her drove his pain away.

Though he didn't like it, Haku knew what he had to do.

He'd have to make it up to her later… somehow…

As if by summons, Yubaba's voice entered his head.

'Come, dragon. I need you.' She sounded more frustrated then Haku could ever make her.

Getting up from his platform, Haku breathed in the fresh air one more time. His wind swirled around him swiftly and told him it'd be waiting for him. And with that Haku turned and left his room.

**Sorry he had to endure that. I thought it necessary for me to show Yubaba's cruel nature aside from her sister. If you hate me forever for hurting Haku… wait till he gets to Zenibas… you're gonna lynch me!**

**Ok, everyone. Here's my dilemma: I can't update once school is out because my computer doesn't have the systems that are required for submission. So if it takes me forever to update then you know why. I'm trying to get the chapters out as fast as I can before then. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. As always, read and review. And could you tell me if I make any mistakes…**

**Thanks for reading. If you love me then click the little review thingy at the bottom and tell me! **

**Next chapter is coming soon!**

**Blue…**


	4. Locked Emotion

**Wow. My weekend was tough. I had so much crap to do that I stayed up late on Saturday night and tired to finish this. I ended up waking up with my head on the keyboard and had almost 1,000 pages of 'o''s scaled across it. **

**My prom is this weekend and I'm basically the leader of it. Plus, I work at a flower shop which is constantly mass producing corsages. **

**You guys… I don't even have a hair appointment. sniffle**

**Well, here you go. Enjoy more Haku goodness! lol!**

Haku made his way once again down the dark hall to the brighter side of the hallway; the only difference being, he was no longer limping. Turning left to Yubaba's office, Haku instantly picked up the scent of Chihiro. Her distinct human smell trailed all the way through the hall, obviously to Yubaba's office.

She made it! She was here!

That was why Yubaba was so annoyed. Haku almost grinned at himself as he thought of the confrontation that must have happened between the two of them.

'I knew she had spunk.' Haku thought proudly. 'But why did Yubaba summon me?'

Following the well-defined aroma, Haku braced himself for what he would have to do.

'You just have to convince everyone that you don't know her. That you don't care. You can do it, Haku. Just don't look at her face for too long or you'll break. Keep all eyes on Yubaba. Bury it, Haku… Bury the feelings.'

Taking in a deep breath, Haku shattered the tenderness he felt was shining so brightly in him. He locked it in his soul, and immediately his face became stone once again. This time, it wouldn't be broken. Not even by Chihiro.

His last tender thought of her was this: 'Forgive me, my one and only friend… my Chihiro…'

Even before he approached the door, Haku heard muffled conversation coming through the wall. It was Yubaba's voice.

"So, your name is Chihiro?"

"Yes, ma'am." peeped in Chihiro's voice.

"What a pretty name." Yubaba said her voice dripped in mock friendliness. "And it belongs to me now."

Haku put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly in order to not create a sound. As he opened the heavy door silently, Yubaba's voice flooded the hallway he was still standing in.

"From now on your name is Sen." Yubaba announced as Haku inaudibly entered the richly adorned room once again. "You got that?"

Neither Yubaba nor Chihiro had noticed him yet.

Haku took in the entire room in a glance. Yubaba was standing in front of her desk, which looked even more unorganized then it first did. Her eyes spelled defeat and annoyance.

Obviously, she had lost the battle.

Haku checked in his peripheral vision at Chihiro's little form. Her clothes looked more wrinkled. Her eyes had lost some of their light. Worn and tired from her journey to the top, she portrayed utter nervousness as she stood erect and stiff. Obviously, his spell on the berry had started to wear off. Her small hands were interlaced together as she stared at Yubaba with petrified watchfulness. She stood only a few feet from where Haku had laid only less than an hour ago; blinded by fire and striving to never give Yubabaher exact location.

It was quite ironic in a way.

"Answer me, Sen!" Yubaba commanded harshly.

"Yes, ma'am." chirped Chihiro.

Haku's eyes remained tight and hard. Every feeling for Chihiro had been mashed into the lock of his soul. He kept his eyes on Yubaba as he announced emotionless:

"You called for me?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chihiro's head snapped to look at him. Her eyes sparkled with relief. He maintained blank and impassive as she gazed hopefully on his hard expression.

"This girl signed a contract. Set her up with a job." Yubaba said almost bored like. She had lost her interest in the battle between Chihiro and the subject of Haku's betrayal to the bathhouse. She was a woman with many problems on her plate. Her mind engaged itself with the paperwork as it wondered over to the situation with Zeniba.

Fighting over disobeying dragons and annoying humans was the least of her worries.

Yet… she still wondered why the dragon had refused to give her an answer. Even after experiencing severe amounts of pain, he remained silent to her demanding inquires. There was more to this than meets the eye. Yubaba was certain of it.

He was up to something and she would watch him to see what he'd do.

Haku took in his order at once.

"Right." He answered, mechanically. He shot his icy glare at Chihiro, who coward away confused at his gaze. Her heartbreaking eyes poured into his and he felt nothing.

"What is your name." he asked in his harsh emotionless voice. He already knew her new identity, but she needed to figure out that Sen was her new label. Her slave title.

Her bondage.

"What?" She asked, taken back by surprise. "Chihi… oh!" She realized at once what he was referring to. "It's Sen." She said sadly and her eyes left his as it trailed to the floor.

"Okay, Sen." Addressing her by her new brand. "Follow me." And with that, he turned and left the room.

Chihiro obediently trailed behind to the red corridor. The small pattering of her feet and distinct sound of her respiration made Haku tighten himself even more just incase his brace on his emotions were to quail. His lock didn't even budge at all. It remained securely tight.

Haku suspected Yubaba to be spying on him to see what he would do. Even though Yubaba's response to Chihiro getting a job had seemed nonchalant, Haku felt she would be suspicious to see how right she had been in questioning him. Was he truly helping this girl or had he been telling the truth the entire time?

Haku also knew that even if she didn't watch him, which was a slim to none chance, he wouldn't allow himself to take such risks.

So, instead of the jovial reunion that she obviouslythought would happen, instead of his own wish of hugging her tightly in his arms and telling her she was wonderful, that she is safe, that he was so proud of her, Haku strolled ahead of her, ignoring.

And he didn't feel anything.

Emotion was ceased.

Haku pulled on the huge heavy mahogany door that led out to the dark, shadowed hallway. Huge scarlet jars shed vast obscure gloom through the dimness of the corridor. He refused to hold the door open for her and just walked on through. It slammed wildly back to close, and almost knocked Chihiro over. Her small hand caught the handle and she struggled with its weight to make the opening wide enough for her.

Meanwhile, Haku continued on.

He didn't stop.

He didn't wait.

Chihiro caught up with him once he was already halfway down the hall. She stayed behind Haku for a second, contemplating, and then she sped her pace to match his. Walking by his side, she peeked curiously at his expressionless face, and let her gaze linger on his features. Haku's hard cold glare flashed into her eyes without turning his head. At his severe glance, she immediately retracted her sight and stared down at the decoratedgreen tile in confusion. Haku remained upright, not caring about anything at all.

He returned his stare forward and let his mind lock on one thing only: to find the foreman.

The foreman was supposed to handle situations that arose at the bathhouse when Haku or Yubaba were unapproachable. He handled the tips that the bathers gave to workers, helped with the welcoming committee, and also handed out jobs to those lucky new employees who had survived asking Yubaba for a job.

Of course, like most of the employees at the bathhouse, he was a selfish creature; only thinking about how to gain his own fortune. He abused his power mostly by taking the money rightfully earned by the workers own paycheck and stashing it in his own secret vault. Why Yubaba didn't take care of this drastic problem was of no concern to Haku. He never got money for what he did. Haku's payment was bread and butter and a nice, rotten wood balcony that faced the western sky.

In his opinion, that was all he needed.

The elevator came into view shortly and Haku halted in front of it. The silence filled the corridor as he waited with Chihiro for the lift to come. Standing side by side, Haku allowed himself to study her profile.

She was staring at the green tile again, her mouth shut tightly. Her bangs hung limply in her eyes as she continually followed the intricate patterns engraved in the ground. Her small frame was bent slightly as though weariness was coming. Her wrinkled clothing, bruised knees, tangled hair-tail, and black stained fingers provided all the information Haku needed.

Her journey to the top had been an extremely difficult one.

Suddenly, the doors opened to the lift and Haku retracted his eyes as he stepped inside with Chihiro. Pulling the lever with a bored hand, Haku stood with an aura of displeasure and disregard.

She straightened her back a little and glanced sideways at him.

"Haku, uh…" Her voice suddenly broke the surface of silent water that had surrounded them. Hearing her voice fill the empty lift made his lock strain against his enclosed passion. He struggled with himself.

'You will not open.' He commanded the force that pushed against him. 'You can't open.'

Her bright brown eyes locked onto his face for the second time as she tried to say more. That gaze was more piercing than anything he had ever known.

He fought harder.

Haku met those stabbing, hope filled, orbs with his own sinister ones. He narrowed his fierce eyes at her as he continued to combat his fervor for her.

"Don't talk to me." He sent back cruelly. "And address me as Master Haku."

Chihiro gasped. She looked at him with heartbreak and reluctantly tore her gaze from him. She planted them back down on the wooden floor that lay beneath them. Her posture resumed the tired bend.

The struggle stopped. Guilt remained shut tight with the rest of his passion, kindness…

And love…

Blank was all he felt. Blank was what he was.

On and on the lift continued downward. The stillness dominated the surrounding area once again.

Finally, it stopped, and as it opened, Haku stepped out immediately into the steamy atmosphere and left Chihiro to follow him again. She did a second later, but this time, she stayed behind him as she had done after leaving Yubaba's office. He could not longer see her expression.

The bathhouse was full of customers and employees flittering about the place. Haku crossed the bridge that overlooked the entire site. As soon as any of the staff or clients noticed Chihiro, whether smelling her or seeing her, they each give their own gasp. Those bathing in the baths below muttered rudely to those around them. Whispers caught Haku's sharp ears, and he listened to their confusion at Chihiro's sudden appearance and repulse at her human stench. Most on the bridge with them just stood and stared as Haku led Chihiro through.

Instead of taking the next elevator down, Haku decided to take the stairs and not giving his emotions a chance to get the better of him.

Haku's face hardened even more as he stepped down the wooden steps. He never glanced once at the poor, frightened, creature behind him, or at the gawking spirits around them. Her soft footfalls on the stairs followed him remained right in his ears. They pounded at his head with their beat.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Haku immediately turned and strolled with his head held high towards the foreman's desk.

And there the foreman sat with snobbery written all over face. His wide mouth twisted in a disgusted line as he caught the smell of Chihiro, who remained just behind Haku to his left. The foreman's tan mustache was clenched in confusion and annoyance. His green hat perched distractingly on his huge round head and his disgustingly yellow shirt-top clashed wildly with his swarthy skin.

Circling the desk with Haku and Chihiro in the middle, the employees muttered wide-eyed to their companions as they pointed and stared. Most of the women stayed behind Chihiro. Their scrutinizing faces snarled in displeasure. The men made up the rest of the group as they completed the circle. Some even stuck their heads through the bars above just to hear a portion.

"Yubaba wishes for the girl to have a job here." Haku announced to the foreman loudly.

The muttering increased to noisy conversation and even some in the back objected raucously.

The foreman gave a snort. "I don't care if Yubaba gets angry with us." He replied, rudely.

Haku hoped that Yubaba heard that.

"We're not taking humans." retorted with foreman's assistant, bravely.

"She's already under contract." Haku shot back, and as soon as the words were uttered, the room exploded in astonished cries and surprised yells.

"I promise to work very hard." injected Chihiro, and Haku watched as she bowed her head politely to the foreman.

"We are not going to take her in our department." objected a greeter slug right behind her. The slug's face scrunched up as her fan hid her nose from Chihiro's scent.

"She'll stink up the whole place." cried another female slug. The chattering continued to grow as a male worker then added, "We don't wanna…"

Haku had had enough. "Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away." He declared forcefully as he glared at each of the employees around him. The noise stopped at his words.

"And if she doesn't work hard," Haku continued, as he constantly sent his piercing eyes at the staff. "Boil her, roast her, do whatever you want." Haku turned his head a fraction to see Chihiro's expression.

Her eyes betrayed her shock and hurt. Her face filled with fear as she looked around nervously at the employees.

They chuckled with delight at this news.

"Now get back to work." he ordered. At his words, the surrounding personnel, still smiling and laughing, filed out of the room to continue their rounds for the night.

"Where is Rin?" Haku demanded in a loud ruthless voice, his eyes searching over the exiting crowd. 'Rin led Chihiro to Yubaba. She will be the one to take care of her.'

Rin's sharp voice immediately cut through the crowds rumble.

"What!" came the shriek. "Don't you dump her on me!"

And there Rin was, her pink uniform stood against the dark wood she leaned against. Her arms folded across her chest in a defiant pose. Scowling at Haku, she raised her small eyebrows in disgust.

"You said you wanted an assistant." Haku countered instantly and knew that she couldn't back out now. She had complained to everyone for months about needing an assistant. She was trapped into taking Chihiro.

The foreman's eyes widened and he smiled cruelly at Rin. "That's perfect. Give the girl to Rin!" he announced.

"Oh… great." Rin moaned.

"Sen!" Haku addressed her roughly. She jumped, startled by his tone. It was the first time he'd spoken to her since the elevator. "Get going!" he barked.

"Right." She answered quickly and ran passed him to reach Rin. Her smell whipped by in the air and Haku, unthinkingly, inhaled deeply.

"Why are you picking on me?" Rin complained to the foreman. "You owe me one, Haku. You hear me?" Rin threatened.

But Haku had already turned to leave. The smell was overwhelming. He didn't know why her scent was affecting him now. He had spent a whole elevator ride trapped with her. Yet her distinct perfume provoked him. It teased him.

He wanted her back.

He had sent her away...He had treated her like a slave worker. He had been cruel to her. Snarled in her face...

'Stop!' he told himself. 'Stop thinking that!'

Forcing himself to step on the stairs, The assistants taunting was audibly loud, "Have a nice day!" he called after Rin.

Haku was on the fourth step when he heard something.

It was a sob.

Small and inaudible to most ears, Haku knew he had sensed the sound more than heard it. The immobilized him. The lock cracked and almost gave way as the full force of her whispering cry echoed across his mind. Over and over...

'She trusted you.' Haku heard from the cracked brace. 'She trust you so much.'

He needed to see her one last time. To tell her with his eyes that he was sorry.

He turned his head to look at the doorway Rin was at just in time to hear her annoyed voice carry though the room.

"Come on!" she said harshly.

And with that, Haku watched silently as Chihiro turned her back to him and left his sight through the doorway.

**To my reviewers: you guys are the best in the world! I'm so happy that you love it so. It's taken a lot of preparation to get this far and it feels so good to have it praised.**

**Witty Tigress: my first reviewer! Thank you so much! It was actually you who made me want to continue this. **

**Nobody: Thanks so much! I did need another review! **

**SilverstarsEbonyskies: You reviewed twice! That's so sweet! I thought it would be cool to have Haku's point of view. I waited and waited for someone to do it and finally I did because I got tired of waiting. I thought I could do it better myself.**

**TUFF cookie x3: You keep my on my toes with the mistakes, ok? I want to make sure I have this perfect.**

**Daffyduck x3: I'm so glad you like this. I like it too. It takes away from the stupid ness of life! (cough cough prom)**

**Serpentslayer: I have to say. This user name is so cool. Serpentslayer… it's just… neat! Anyways, wait till he gets to Zeniba's house… ooo… he's gonna be hurting!**

**Haku: I admire your dedication to type (and typing) over and over about 48 times. It makes me all warm inside… not Haku's warm... but happy warm…**

**Alangrieal: Your review was so inspiring. When I got it from you, it felt so cool to have such high compliments paid to such a lowly individual such as myself. Please, review again and help me through this! Lol!**

**Well, that's about all. I'm already starting the next chapter and it will be up shortly.**

**I've also decided to go to the library during the summer and type there. **

**Read and Review as always**

**Blue…**


	5. Thoughtful Musings and Dangerous Plans

**Sorry this chapter took so long to produce. It was my prom weekend and with mother's day at the flowershop I work at and everything crushing me down like a huge bolder, I wasn't able to update when I wanted to. But here it is so I kept my promise of updating soon.**

**Prom was fun but I'm so glad it's over that you don't believe. **

**Sorry if this chapter has lack of action but it is needed in the story. If you have any questions about Yubaba's mission just email me or something. I'll explain it better. **

**Well, on with the show...**

TAP… Tap… tap… TAP… Tap… tap…

Haku's footsteps echoed throughout the stone chamber as he stepped one after the other up the spiral staircase leading to the Peak Tower. The silence pressed him in from all sides. The only sound issuing was of his own two feet as he trudged onward. It was a great signal of how alone he really was in this bathhouse.

That is, until Chihiro came into his life.

Chihiro...

When Haku had finally let his emotions free from their lock while he was in the elevator climbing back to his room, the rush of it all hit him like a tidal wave. Every sensation mixed together. Judgement, sympathy, anger, sadness, adoration, sensitivity, affection, wonder, and guilt swirled through his head, pushing to be the one most felt. He sensed the familar warmth he got with Chihiro, but coldness also dominated with it. He was exultantly joyful, yet miserable. He felt irritation mix with delight. Fury unite with satisfaction.

He soon had to brace himself with the wooden wall of the lift in order to not fall over.

Everywhere, they swirled wildly like fish. Every one of them bring a sharp pain to his heart. The pleasure that spun with the unpleasant disappeared from his spinning mind, and culpability hung over his head. It stung him over and over as each new rememberance resurfaced to his skull. Each glare, each cruel word said, slapped his brain. There was so much pain and guilt that it filled every corner of his heart and soul.

Haku didn't know to do in order for Chihiro to trust him again. For all he knew, she could be trashing his name along with Rin. He didn't want her to think he didn't like her. That he didn't want to be her friend. She was the only one in this bathhouse who actually wanted to be his friend. Who actually liked him.

And he had treated her like a employee. Like a regular plebeian of the job.

His only friend...

He knew he couldn't have treated her any different though. If not for her sake, then for Rin and Kamaji's.

If Yubaba had figured out that Chihiro had others helping her to get employement, then their jobs would be at stake. Actually, their very lives would be in danger. Haku was pretty certain Rin or Kamaji couldn't handle the pain Yubaba used for punishment as well as he could.

And Kamaji being so old... just the prospect of it all was nightmarish.

He knew he'd have to do something to make Chihiro trust him again. He had to make her see that she wasn't alone. That he was still here. Wanting to be her friend.

The rush had subsided as soon as the elevator had opened its doors. Guilt was the only feeling left. Guilt was dominating every morsel of his being. He still had to lean against the back wall of the lift to steady himself.

Unfortunately, Haku couldn't consult with his nature from the beloved balcony. Instead, right before he entered the glass door leading to his room, Haku recieved a summons from Yubaba. Her scratchy gnarly voice sounded excited as it scraped through his sore brain.

"Meet me in the Peak Tower. I have a new mission for you. Come quickly!"

TAP... Tap... tap... TAP... Tap... tap...

It ricocheted endlessly through the chamber. Light from the doorway's torches spilled throughout the lower part of the tower's stairs. Large, lonely shadows spread their darkness on the hard stone walls. The night sky was shut out in this dungeon. No night sounds from outside interrupted the quiet. Huge, brown sacks of supplies hung suspended in the air, tied off on a mysterious hook that was overrun with dark. The monsterous gloom of silence was all that was felt.

His footsteps were all that was heard.

Haku remembered long ago when he used to climb these steps in fear. Was it fear of the obvious solitude, or the wonder at what his next mission might be? Was he coming back victorious only to be lonely again orwould he perish at the attempt?

TAP... Tap... tap... TAP... Tap... tap...

Haku remembered he was, at first, stunned by the amount of corruption it took to run a place like this. Yubaba and the workers were all the same. They all desired power and money. Haku found that the only way he was able to survive this existence was to change. His naural kindness of spirit gradually turned more and more like the greedy pigs of the bathhouse.

He became mean and cruel to everyone below him.

Even though Haku changed himself for fortitude, his mannerisms disgusted him in everyway. But he forced his personality to bend with theirs and undergo inner transformation. His once happy self was soon distorted to one of antagonistic brazenness. And now that he had been so hostile and cruel for years, he was considered to be just as besmirched as Yubaba herself.

Flying through the lands back and forth on his missions were his only comfort. It gave him peace when there was none to give. His stress and sadness would be washed away by the very sight of the beauty of rustling trees. The pleasent aroma of the fields and flowers.

The very settings around him were innocent and loveable. There was never any hostility. There was no malice. There was no crave for money.

Only innocent beauty and a worship of all things peaceful and prosperous.

Nature didn't try to destory, but tried to provide. He sound security with them. His solace was the life they produced. The life they strived everyday to give.

Chihiro was a living breathing example of this peace. She was innocent of all things. Her sweet smile and soft face had never shown anything but affection and adoration. It hurt him to chastise her. It hurt him because it was like chastising his beautiful green world that took care of him in his time of need. He cared for her deeply like nature. But she was not to be compared to a plant or animal. She was something so much more special then anything in this floral utopia. She was...

Human...

TAP... Tap... tap... TAP... Tap... tap...

Haku walked onward up and up the staircase. His mind switching back and forth through thoughts and feelings. Finally, his mind rested on his memories he had accumulated from this accursed bathhouse.

Haku had hardly gone outside at all in his first year of employment. After Yubaba had found him, she had put him to work with all the other slug men and women. He cleaned tubs and swept floors until he was so worn after his shift, he could hardly carry himself. He had just enough strength to drag himself to his crowded futon and sleep until waking up early mid afternoon only to scrub some more.

Haku was, at first, very depressed for being forced away from comforting green lands. He didn't know why he had such a strange attachment to nature. All memory was gone from his mind. He use to stare out the closed windows and dream about rivers and plains until he was scolded for stopping his work.

He didn't have his luxurious balcony he now resided in. Only a closet of a room shared with many of the smellier male employees. There was no window. Just plaster wall.

He still remembered the day he had shown his magical abilities. It happened one late night when it was raining hard.

It was his turn at the big tub. He hated the big tub. The scrubbing was just too hard on it. The sludge was always caked on so thick, you would get stuck in it if you pushed too hard with your hand. Though he knew it would be pointless to ask, he inquired the foreman (the same nasty, pus-colored slug that he had just talked to with Chihiro) for a bath token in order to clean it.

He was refused, as expected.

He didn't even know how he did it. It was something that just came out. It was like some kind of power core deep within him surfaced as he stared at he swarthy yellow tinged skin of the foreman.

The foreman, after rejecting Haku, held up a bath token for a customer. It was at this time Haku unconsciously reached a hand towards the suspended token. It wiggled right out of the foreman's grasp and headed straight for Haku's outsretched arm.

Haku reached for it and seized it from midair. He bowed quickly and politely, then ran off swiftly as the foreman cried out in shock and anger. Haku spent the rest of the night scrubbing that tub and wondering about himself. He pondered who he was exactly. But his memories fell short of him as he tried to reach embrace them with open arms. They just slipped through his fingers like grains of sand.

Yubaba had sensed the magic he'd produced immediately. She listened to the thoughts of everyone around the area and within minutes, discovered Haku was the culprit. He was called to her office the moment his shift was over. The long walk to her office had been his first trip through that bright hallway. He had, once long ago, stared at the magnificient beauty of the walls and decorations in awe. But now... Haku hated those fake plastered partitions more than anything in the world.

They were a symbol of Yubaba's malice and greed.

Once he'd got to her headquarters, he was forced to display all the magic he knew, which was at this time, was nothing at all. He described to her his feelings of inner power and she tried to have him feel the power again,yet the senstation had all but vanished through the course of his work.

It was a hard struggle for him to try magic, but Yubaba was certain he could do it.

Once he finally revealed his power, she forced a cup of dark liquid fown his throat and while he coughed, distinguished his status to her apprentice. She gave him annual lessons on controlling his powers and moved him to his little secluded balcony room in the corner of her headquarters.

Haku still remembered the first time he stepped out into the dark starry sky of his new room and felt the natural breeze embrace his body. He was refreshed once again from the bathhouse. His good moods returned instantly. Light flooded in his darkened heart. It was then that he had felt a stream of warm wind pass through the swirling cool air. It settled near his head and played with his dark green locks. It gave his face an affectionate stroke and whistled through his ear happily. He smiled at it and sat down, legs hanging off the balcony, to stare at the western sky he had forgotten so much about. The wind continually stayed with him and whispered to him from its jovial voice. It reminded him of a time when he was happy. Where he used to be more connected with the world.

Yet... he couldn't remember. He had lost himself in this bathhouse and now it was gone from him. He remembered moisture had filled his eyes on that thought and as Haku bent his head to hide his tears, the warm, inviting wind blew gently on his cheeks, drying them instantaneously.

From then on, the blustery warm stream was his companion.

Soon enough, it became his only confidant.

Months passed and Haku learned to control his power core under the tutelage of Yubaba. He was a fast learner, but no matter what he did, he could not learn it fast enough for Yubaba's liking. It was then that he learned of the true controlling nature of Yubaba. She would punish him and punish him until he finally would get the right pronunciation or the hand coordinates correctly. Always, he would return to his wind and it would faithfully heal his broken mind and body.

And now, years later, Haku had become the most powerful and important tool for running this bathhouse. He had gotten Yubaba most of her money and almost all of her power.

It was because of him that she almost controled this world with an iron fist. Her power had become so great, so magnanimous.

The only thing standing in her way was Zeniba and her golden seal.

TAP... Tap... tap... TAP... Tap... tap...

Haku finally reached the top of the Peak Tower and continued to walk through the shadowy corridors that led to the huge back windows. Closing in on the doorway, Haku heard Yubaba's growl echo throughout the chamber. She was obviously annoyed at his slow pace.

Entering the stone walled room room, Haku spotted the three green heads, another strange henchmen of Yubaba, bouncing around the room excitedly. Their low voices never made any sense to Haku. They mostly annoyed him when they were near. He resisted the urge to hiss at them.

Yu-bird sat perched outside on the metal railing that was laid around the outside balcony that stretched out far along the outer wall. It's head was swirling around to face the inside of the room where Yubaba stood pacing back and forth. Glass framed the entire south wall of the room and two glass doors were slid open to reveal the cool night breeze. Light was barely beginning to show through the cracks of the night beyond the many glass windows. Yubaba continued her pacing, waiting impatiently for Haku to climb the steps. A folded black blanket laid neatly on the floor beside her.

When she noticed his entrance, she stopped her feet and pointed her sharp big eyes on his eyes. Her nose poked out of her huge head as she scanned him up and down.

Haku arranged his face to be a calm bored look. He once again didn't care about anything at all.

"Ah, Haku. So good of you to finally join me. I would punish you for your tardiness, but alas, I must make this quick and painless. Unfortunately time is running out for us. The cake gets dry if you don't eat it in time." At this she chuckled to herself. She ended the laugh in a quick scratchy cough and continued her speech after several minutes.

"I have discovered the perfect solution for Zeniba's little trick. She thinks she can hide it from me, but I know better. Regrettably, I did not teach you the digestive and thoracic cavity spells when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't have to be doing this nonsense. But since I know you do not know it, I will have to do it on my own.

"My plan is as follows. Pay good attention, dragon, and you will discover the true genius of my strategizing."

She smiled wickedly at Haku with her eyes narrowing in tight slits. Haku remained standing his ground and looked blankly into Yubaba's face.

"I shall take off tonight after I give you these instructions. Yu-bird and I will reach just beyond Zeniba's sensing ground in about mid-morning. There, I will cast my spell. The curse will take time to effect, so I'll have you leave around the same time I cast it. You are to fly to Zeniba's house and study her movements.

"The spell I will cast on her is called Gastroaerbacillus. It effects the stomach through the air current with spiral bacteria. The pathogens will enter through her respiratory system from inhalation and travel through her blood stream around her body. As it does, it will make her exhausted and slightly feverish. Most assuredly, she will rest herself.And as she sleeps, the bacteria will move to the gastrointestinal track and make its way to the seal's location. In her deep slumber, Zeniba will know nothing, but her own fatigue. The pathogens will surround my precious seal and cause it to radiate. My dear sweet twin sister will not even stir as the seal rejects itself from her mouth." Her eyes gleamed brighter as she finished her explanation. The very thought of actuallypossessing the golden seal almost made her giddy with joy. She continued her instructions with high vigor. "You will wait and watch for the spell to take affect. It will shortly after nightfall so you have time to reach her. Watch her closely while she sleeps and once the seal is rejected, grab it. She will slumber on until daylight approaches and never know what happened until it is too late. Hurry back to me once you have it. She has ways of traveling quickly through the air if she discovers you.

"Of course, I'll be leaving the bathhouse in your care while I'm gone. And I expect to find it not destroyed when I get back." She stepped closer to him and suddenly frowned. " I will not tolerate you sneaking anymore tricks on me, dragon, or you will join your woodland friends in my lost spirit collection." Her eyes grew hard as she twisted her face into an malicious glare. "I promise you. I will crush you if you come back empty handed. You will never again see the light of day. And I will throw in your little girlfriend as well." Haku felt heat rise on his face at that comment and her wrinkled eyes turned into slits of nefarious pleasure at being able to control him so well.

Controlling his rising temper with ease, Haku stood his ground. Eyes locked onto hers. His face a blank slate.

Yubaba let go of his eyes and turned to pick up her black blanket.

"I will leave you now. You have your commands," She announced, turning back to face him. "And I expect everything to go according to plan."

Haku bowed respectfully and straightened his back just in time to see her slide out of the open glass doors onto the balcony. There she slipped in the black cloth, which transformed into wings, and flew off with Yu-bird.

Haku felt sad as he thought about his new mission. He was to leave mid-morning and never get to apologize to Chihiro for his behavior. He'd never get to explain himself.

'I'll find a way.' He thought indomitably. 'Somehow I will let her know that I am her friend.'

As the heads turned one by one to march out of the room, Haku strolled forward towards the window and felt the wind wash over his body. Breathing in deep and slow, he switched off the light to the room and turned to leave after the heads.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

SilverstarsEbonyskies: Hopefully this will make 4! lol! It's so cool to hear from you! Keep me on my toes with spelling ok? Because that is the greatest problem with me. I'm glad you like it so much! I'll certainly keep this up for you! (thanks for the heads up, by the way. I don't know anything because this is my first story. Keep me safe, ok, because I really don't want to loose this!)

crazypicciloplayer014: Here you go! See, I mean, read all you want! lol

asucags: I'm glad you reviewed again! Keep reading for me because it is really encouraging to have people like you telling me that it's good! I'm sorry I didn't include you in the last reviewer message board thingy. I meant to and then I just completely forgot. Well, your on here now so hopefully all is forgiven?... lol!

LadyRainStarDragon: I read some of your work and I must say that you are so much better than me that I must bow to your superiority. I'm so honored that I was added onto your favorites list. Oh, and I did dig back in the archives for the Haku stories and mines defiantly an origional! It's so good to know I have such talented authors like you who have got my back.

Mizuya Tasuki: I'll keep going. Now that all my high school year is almost up, I defiantly will have time for this. But alas, I will be traveling to France for a couple of weeks, but I'll warn you all before that happens.

waterygrave: I agree totally. Haku is too awesome to not have the story told from his POV. I waited and waited for someone to come out with something like this, but I couldn't find anything. So finally I just said, "What the heck, I'll write my own." And here it is. My version. Oh and I like your user name as well. All these cool user names... mines so stupid!

serpentslayer: gosh, your name is so cool! I'm so happy you like my story! The next chapter will definatly be up sooner then this one... hopefully... I mean, I do have many tests to finish... but who needs tests... lol...

To clear things up, Chihiro is 10 years old. She is a little girl just like in the movie. I would never change her age because that's what she is in the origional story. Though this story is a romance, it's not quite the romance that we would believe. Haku loves her in a way that is pure. He cares for everything innocent. Chihiro is, in human form, what he loves about nature. His love is in both ways as well. He's love with her and will constantly feel the need to protect her. It is because of this, he is first unable to stop himself from helping her when he first saw her.

Well, thats all for chapter 4 reviewers. thanks guys, and keep reading for me!

The next ones coming out soon! Chapter 6!

Random mention: for the torture scene in chapter 3, I listened to Escaflowne's battle theme on repeat! And on Chapter 4, to get in the dark mood, I listened to Schindler's list theme song with the very sad violin. Check these songs out! Oh and chapter 5, I listened to Clair de Lune from Debussy.

Blue...


	6. Advice and Understanding

**Hey, you guys. Another chapter is up. I was able to write this one pretty easily because it was just so much fun! I love writing! **

**Happy reading, everyone!**

'Great. Now that Yubaba has commanded me to leave so early, I don't have a chance at telling Chihiro I'm sorry. She didn't deserve that treatment from me.'

Haku sat, once again, on his old, wood-rotten balcony with his feet dangled from his perch. Arms settled on the lowest railing of the red wood, his chin rested on his forearms just below his elbow. His wind swirled around him; trying to rid him of his current upset state. He had stayed in this position ever since he'd come back from Peak Tower. Ever since he had learned of his new mission.

The sun rose steadily as the impenetrable morning fog started to lift from around the bathhouse. The sunshine could hardly be seen from his side of the building, but Haku still felt its presence anyways. It was the sweet smell of a new day. A slight rosy hue began to peek its way along the ground.

Haku found himself at a loss as he thought about his mission. He'd never have time to talk to Chihiro. She needed her rest too. Most likely, she was fast asleep in her futon beside Rin; dreaming of her home.

'Hey, could you do me a favor?' he asked his wind, who was currently playing with his toes. It lifted its streams to reach his face as it brushed his ears lightly.

'Do you think you could go and check on Chihiro for me? Tell me if she is asleep or not?' This wind paused for a second contemplating, and then Haku felt the gentle breeze whirl around his neck and lift his hair. It immediately turned and sped off in the direction of the woman's quarters.

Looking down at the comforting landscape, Haku noticed the stone path that followed around the entire bathhouse. He had led her down that path once they had escaped the bridge. He could still feel her small fingers against his hand as he remembered pulling her along. Haku flexed his hand, trying to recreate the sensation touching her had felt. Just remembering the contact of her hand in his made shivers run up and down him. He remembered he had put an arm around her when he had first met her. She had been trembling with fright. He had just wanted to take care of her. Like he needed to right now.

He wished he could hold her hand again.

That he could put his arm around her and protect her from anything.

He needed to see her again. He needed to talk to her before his mission.

What if he never came back?

Haku realized he needed some advice or at least a plan as to what to do for her. He released his mind and self upon the green below him and felt his mind connect with everything living in the garden.

In this state of mind, he let out his story to the surrounding plants who were obviously eagar for gossip.

'So, you see.' He said, as he finished his tale. 'I need her to trust me again. I can't stand it. I want her to be my friend, but I can't if she thinks I hate her.'

'You care for this girl?' a deep mighty voice asked. Haku noticed the dark weeping willow that was left of the stone path, move slightly under the morning air.

'I…' Haku stuttered and thought for a moment. He had disobeyed Yubaba, put his job on the line, suffered a tremendous amount of pain and torture, exhausted himself, used magic against opening time, snuck Chihiro in the bathhouse at the risk of everything, and had his own emotions both painfully overload his brain and strike his entire body and conscious with guilt.

He had worried over her, fussed after her, scolded her, chastised her…

'More than anything.' Haku answered and the huge, prodigious plant chuckled.

But before it could say anything else,the flowers that lay planted along the back fence peeped in with their tiny, shrill tone.

'Give her a present. Tell her how you feel. Then once you've told her, she will most likely let you give her a huge kiss on the…'

'What? No! I…' Haku eyes widened with shock as he felt his face flush with embarrassment. Kiss her? What are they saying! I can't do that!

The wild flora giggled at his reaction and the mighty willow once again took over the conversation.

'Not all of their advice should be discarded, young dragon. I believe their input of telling her how you feel is a excellent idea. Show the girl you are willing to take care of her. Listen to her. Gain back her trust by _showing_ that you care. Once she sees the real you within, she will understand your feelings. Also, this present idea isn't so bad.'

'A present? Are you serious?' Haku asked, his face still red. 'What in the world would I give her? I have nothing!'

'When was the last time she ate something?' injected a smooth english vine that had curled itself around a white painted bench. 'Give her some food. She will appreciate that more than any other thing you could ever bring her. In my opinion, that action alone portrays that you are worried about her well-being. And about the forgiveness you seek? In my mind, if she is as gentle and sweet as you say, she has already forgiven you. You just need to talk to her. And I also agree that you listen to her. Let her talk to you. And you could share a few things about yourself too. You're like a mystery to her. Show her who you are.'

Haku nodded, slowly processing what it had said.

Show her who I am...

'I'll show her...that I want to help and I'll be there for her.' Haku smiled brightly.

'You could still kiss her too!' demanded the small flowers once again.

Haku's rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. Flowers are always so hopelessly romantic.

'Then you could take her to her parents. You promised after all.' said the willow once more.

'I did promise! That would be a great idea! But…' Haku faltered, not wanted to admit what was on his mind.

'But what?' they all simultaneously asked together.

'What if… she cries?… I'm not very good at taking care of crying. Actually I think I make it worse sometimes…' Haku cringed as he said this. Though he hated to admit it, it was true.

'Comfort her.' slipped in the silky vine. 'All you have to do is stay by her side. There really is nothing to it. I have had many young women come to this bench in tears, and I have been able to take care of them. It isn't anything to worry over. The fact that you are scared of women crying is the reason you make it worse. Just stay calm and it won't escalade into a big deal. And once again, show her that you care.'

Suddenly, Haku felt a sharp tap on his head and smelled the familiar scent of his wind. It had returned and was impatient to talk. Quickly, he withdrew his thoughts from the earth below him.

'Did you find anything?' he asked it once he had resurfaced.

It swirled excitedly and pulled at hands as though trying to make him stand.

'I guess she's awake then?' he asked it excitedly. It whistled impetuously and with annoyance, pulling at his arm even more.

'Ok. Ok. I'm going! I have to run and grab a few things before I see her though.' he explained to it. The whistling became more irritated.

Hurriedly, Haku got up from his sitting position and jumped off his balcony. He switched immediately into dragon form and flew north to the kitchens. The wind whipped through his body as he hastily traveled past the left side of the bathhouse. Balconies everywhere jutted out of the red building. Haku faintly heard cheering from the plants as he was about to round the corner.

He smiled.

When he arrived to the north wall of the bathhouse, he transformed in mid-air back into human form and landed professionally on his feet. Glancing at the building, he searched for the berry patch that hid the secret passageway to the kitchens. Finally, he found the berries hidden behind a great oak tree and tiptoed through as to not squash any. He bend low over the red plaster wall and ran his hands along the side of the building. Feeling his hands catch on a hidden handle, he pulled hard on it. A small opening popped unlocked to his right and Haku slipped himself through.

The kitchen was always stuffy, even if the cooks weren't there. It had an everlasting smell of grease and burnt meat. It was a huge room due to the amount of food it took to run this place. Piles and piles of dirty bowls and frying pans lay scattered around the place. The right wall held about 10 ovens or so lined side by side. Small chopping tables covered in the residue of last nights cooking frenzy filled most of the middle section of the kitchen. Haku looked around himself for something she would like. He walked through the middle of the dirty tables and inspected each one. Most of them held just crumbs and little bits of pork.

He was very sure she wouldn't appreciate pork.

Finally, Haku reached the back wall and spotted something useful. There was a plate of three hot, moist rice cakes.

Obviously someone had wanted a morning snack.

Snatching the cakes, Haku wrapped them in a nearby paper and tied it closed with black string. Placing it in his breast pocket, he brushed past the door that led through to the main hall of the bathhouse.

Passing the trash room located on the left of the kitchen, Haku suddenly smelled Chihiro's scent. The trash room was where everything was taken after a nights work. It would disappear throughout the daylight when everyone was asleep and it would be empty again at opening time this afternoon. It was a foreign spell that Yubaba had learned on her many travels, and Haku had to admit. It was pretty useful.

He stopped in mid stride and backpedaled into the room. The trash room was about half the size of the kitchen and smelled just as bad. Piles upon piles of litter were heaped in large hills throughout the room. Haku entered the room and followed the trail of her smell. He climbed over a rubbish heap and spotted it.

Her clothes.

Reaching them, he picked them up in his hand. She would need these if she wanted to get back to her world.

He did a quick cleansing spell to kill germs and get rid of any dirt. Gently, he tucked them in with the rice cakes.

He left the smelly room and continued on his way to the women's quarters. They were located far south of the bathhouse, closer to where Yubaba's tower was. He knew that most of the women would be asleep and not notice him, but he still felt nervous inside. And what if Chihiro had fallen asleep through all his errands? He hoped not.

Quickly moving in the empty bathhouse, Haku ran through the vacant tubs that laid sprawled throughout the building. Glancing outside as he passed a window, he noticed full morning had come.

He had to do this. Now.

When he arrived at the female's private quarters, he nervously rubbed his arms. He hoped his plan would work. He hoped she would come.

Holding his breath, he slid open the door silently.

Different colored blankets covered mounds of bodies that lay in slumber from the hard nights work. All of the female workers were crammed together on the floor as they laid in rows. A soft light could be seen through the cracks of the wood. A big red curtain, which blocked out the sun coming in from the balcony, hung on the far right side of the room. Breathing in deep, Haku smelled Chihiro's scent again. It was fainter than last night. Already her natural human smell was leaving her.

Chihiro…

She was the very last one on the row closest to him. He could see her hair-tail poking out of the blankets. He cautiously stepped through the mounds of coverlets, praying he wouldn't trod on a leg or arm.

Slowly, he approached her covered form.

Her back was to him, but he knew she was awake. The huge flowery printed blanket betrayed her trembling body as it shuttered along with her.

Haku closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Gradually, he lowered his hand onto her covered shoulder and whispered, "Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents."

When she didn't move or speak, Haku decided to leave. He knew she had heard him. It was now only a matter of her coming. If she didn't come then she didn't want his friendship. If she did, then the old vine was right and she had already forgiven him.

Haku shut the door softly after he survived tiptoeing back through the slumbering women again. Taking every short cut possible, Haku arrived outside the bathhouse on the south side gardens. His wind rejoined him and together, they soared past the flowers and shrubs to the hidden door that led to the bridge. Just a few hours ago, he had flown Chihiro through this very door after they had been discovered on the bridge. Everything around him reminded him of her. The thorn bushes, the berry plants, the wind. It was as though Chihiro was the very essence of nature. He turned and faced the bridge that had once separated him from everyone else. Slowly, he walked across it, remembering how he had coiled himself on one leg of the bridge in order to keep his spell going for Chihiro.

She still didn't make it though. He smiled as he shook his head. She truly was one of a kind.

He decided to wait on the bridge, but then thought against that because it would seem too desperate. Then he thought about waiting on the path past the bridge, but then it would be like he was impatient for her to come. Turning around, he wondered about standing near the hidden door where she would arrive out of.

If waiting on the bridge had seemed to desperate, then waiting by the hidden door was certainly out of the question.

Finally, he decided on just appearing once she crossed the bridge. That would seem kind of cool. She'd come and he's just be there. Waiting for her.

Sprinting across the bridge, he cloaked himself just in time to see the door open on the other side. A small hand peaked out of the doorway.

'Here she comes!' Haku smiled in triumph. His wind rustled the bushes with excitement.

Chihiro stuck her head out and looked around, most likely for him. As she stepped out of the doorway, Haku took in the sight of her. She was wearing the servants wardrobe. He hadn't expected it. She looked so different with the pink suit on. But then he remembered he had her clothes, so obviously she needed something to wear. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes looked very tired and worn. Her face betrayed her curiosity as she gazed around her.

She took a few steps toward the bridge and stopped suddenly to look at the bridge with a nervous face. Haku wondered what was up with her. He saw her breathe in deep and run across to the other side almost to where he was hidden. She stopped after she had ran and turned her head to look back at the red bathhouse. Behind her, Haku uncloaked himself and walked closer to her back. She gasped as she heard his footsteps and connected her eyes with his. He let himself get lost for a second in those bright orbs as he felt the warmth come back in full force. It seemed to resonate with every heartbeat he had.

"Follow me." he said gently and tore his eyes away from her. He turned and led the way down the path. She followed a few steps behind.

They walked in silence for awhile. She followed him as he brushed past the blooming shrubs that lined the pathway to the pig pen. Colorful flowers cooed at them as he walked. Haku knew he had to say something… But what?

"We don't have much time." he blurted out. "If your found here, you'll be turned into a pig yourself."

Haku wanted to smack himself in the forehead. 'Idiot! You could have said anything to her! Anything! But instead you go and scare her some more. Good job, Haku!'

The flowers giggled at him and he shot them a glare.

He felt the silence press once again between them as they continued down the flower lined path. Suddenly, the greens parted and gave way to a hill below. There, just below, sat the red roofed pig pens. Abruptly, Haku remembered Yubaba passing a rule a few years back. It was all about employees going to the pig pin to see their loved ones. No one could enter now without the assistance of higher personnel. If you were found, then youwould join the pigs as one of their number.

Proceeding down the hill, Haku said, "You must never come here without me, understand?" He hoped his voice wasn't too hard when he said that. He just needed her to know she couldn't ever go to them alone. He waited to hear her voice. Her footsteps had stopped at the top of the hill.

Then suddenly he heard her soft voice answer, "I understand."

The sound of her soft tone made shivers run through him. Why was it she affected him so? Why did he care for her so much? The warmth filled his heart and stomach with a soft glow.

Reaching the bottom, Haku still led the way to the open doors of the pig pen. The smell was overwhelming even outside the building. The pig pen had dividers between each pair of pigs, which filled up the entire long building. Haku smelled a human smell, much like Chihiro's coming from a pair of pigs in front of the door. He stood by the opening and turned around to see her standing in the morning sun. She entered slowly and her eyes immediately locked on the two that were her parents. Their huge bodies laid spread out on the floor as they slept deeply behind their pen. Her mouth hung open slightly in horror and misery. She turned her distressing eyes on him as though confirming their identity. Haku nodded and she turned and ran forcefully to them. Her eyes became wide and hard.

Holding onto the railing that kept her parents trapped, she cried to them.

"Mom, dad, are you alright? It's me, Sen!"

She had called herself Sen.

She had forgotten her name.

Haku felt grief rise in his chest. She had such a lovely name.

Chihiro.

He wondered how he could get her to remember it.

She straightened her body with more determination. She called out to them louder.

"Hey! Wake up!"

They didn't even stir. Pigs in the back of the building squealed with annoyance at being woken.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed. One of their ears flopped slightly, but no more reaction took place.

Haku walked closer to her at the pen and she turned her shining eyes on him.

"What's wrong with them? Are they sick?" Her worried face filled his mind. Her piercing eyes locked onto his and Haku felt pity for her wash over him. She was so lost. So… alone…

"No. They ate too much. They're just sleeping it off." He said reassuringly. She looked back at them as he continued gently. "They don't remember being human, so look hard. It's up to you to remember which ones they are."

Slowly, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her face crinkled from the strain of everything she had encountered. Haku wondered what to do to help her. But suddenly, her voice exploded.

"Don't you worry! I promise I'll get you out of here, so just don't get any fatter or they'll eat you!"

And with that said, she turned and ran through the open door.

Haku didn't know what to say. He was shocked as he watched her run.

She needed him. She needed him to help her. Just like he needed to protect her.

Searching the surrounding gardens, he soon spotted her crouched beside a rather sympathetic shrub that laid along the path adjacent to the one they'd just taken. She hid her head in her pink pants as her feet braced on the soft grass.

Haku came and stood beside her. 'I have to help her. She's so sad…' His heart went out to her as he looked at her lost, defensive position.

Reaching into his breast pocket, he produced the now clean clothes she had lost.

"Here are your clothes." She looked up immediately. "Hide them."

She hugged them to her tightly and whispered in her sweet tones, "I thought they had been thrown away."

"You'll need them to get home." Haku said gently and then wished he hadn't. He didn't want to remind her of her human world. It might upset her more.

Hoping with all his might she wouldn't start crying, Haku bend his legs to crouch beside her. He was suddenly reminded of last night when he had first found her. She didn't trust him at all. She had thought he was there to hurt her. It had taken shoving a berry down her throat to make her see his true feelings.

Oh! The food!

Reaching into his pocket once more, he brought out the packaged rice cakes he'd found. He turned to see her digging in her shorts pocket for something. Studying her retracting hand, he saw it was a card. Her eyes flashed onto his once again and he felt a jolt in his stomach.

"My goodbye card's still here."

Her what? She was leaving somewhere?

She turned back to read it. "Chihiro." she muttered her name slowly and carefully. Her eyes suddenly widened with recognition.

"Chihiro." she said stronger. "That's my name, isn't it?"

Haku nodded his head as she flashed her eyes at him again for confirmation.

"That's how Yubaba controls you. By stealing your name. So hold onto that card. Keep it hidden. And while you're here you must call yourself Sen."

She nodded her head slightly to show she understood.

"I can't believe I forgot my name." she whispered. "She almost took it from me."

Haku couldn't help the smile that forced it's way out. She remembers herself. Yubaba doesn't have complete control over her.

His smile faltered a bit as he thought about his own situation. He was still trapped by Yubaba. No matter what, with or without Chihiro, Haku would continue to be a slave at the bathhouse.

Chihiro looked at him curiously and as Haku met her gaze, he felt the urge to tell her his troubles. The vine had after all recommended it.

"If you completely forget it then you'll never find your way home." Haku couldn't stop the sadness that crept in his voice. He looked away from her to hide his eyes. "I've tried everything to remember mine."

"You can't remember your name?" Her sympathizing sound resonated in him. His heart glowed with the warmth. A unusual smile appeared on his typically stony face. His eyes turned onto her lovely face as the wonderful feeling glowing inside of him became apparent to her from them. The wind slowly swirled around them both creating a feeling of complete seclusion from the world. Haku felt his heart beat faster as he gazed deeply into her bottomless drowning orbs. Written in her eyes as well, was the very same warmth he felt pumping through his chest. She felt it too. Unfamiliar, yet welcomed feelings coursed through him.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and the mood was broken faster than a blink.

Recalling her question, Haku answered tenderly, "No, but for some reason I remember yours."

Haku beamed inside as he unwrapped the rice, he handed it out to her. "Here you go." he offered gently. "Eat this. You must be hungry."

Chihiro's face immediately turned tired and worn once again. She looked at his face, then at the food in his hand. Something in her body language told him that she really did wanted the cake, but was going to be stubborn about it.

"No." she said refused softly and tore her eyes away from his.

Haku was by no means discouraged. In fact, an idea had popped almost instantaneously into his mind.

"I put a spell on it." he fibbed. "So it will give you back your strength." Her stubborn expression released a fraction when he said this.

Comprehending he had said the right thing, Haku decided to press in some more.

"Just eat it."

Very hesitantly, she took the cake and slowly took a small bite.

She held it back as she realized her true hunger. Suddenly, Chihiro started to devour the rice. Her eyes opened wide as they glistened with unshed tears. Like drops of rain, the tears started to trail down her eyes as she finished the little cake. Bending her head, Chihiro began to weep into her small hands.

Haku knew he should have been nervous, but he wasn't. He understood she need this. She needed to cry. And he would comfort her. He would take care of her.

Tentatively, Haku placed his free arm around her shaking shoulders and held her in soothing reassurance.

"Have some more." he told her as he held the rice out closer to her. "You'll be alright."

Chihiro lifted her tear stained eyes and grabbed the other two cakes. Half sobbing, half hiccupping, she proceeded to stuff her hungry mouth full.

Once she had finished her meal, Haku slid his arm from around her shoulders and stood. He walked a little to the path and then turned back to face her. She wiped her eyes with her pink sleeve and looked up at him with curiosity.

Haku knew this was the perfect time to apologize. To tell her why he had treated her the way he did after Yubaba's office. To explain why he had saved her in the beginning. To confess why he constantly worried over her. To come clean about this warmth pulsating through his body. To rid himself of the foreign feelings kept so deep within him.

Through the back of his mind, he heard the voices of nature urging him. Pressuring him to tell her.

To just say it.

…Yet… he couldn't do it… He couldn't say… This was too _hard_…

"Chihiro, I…" he stuttered.

"What is it, Haku?" her question injected into his brain as she gave him her innocent stare.

Haku swallowed and looked away from her piercing intent look.

'Say something!' his brain yelled. 'Anything!'

"I'm glad you got a job safely." he blurted without thought and immediately felt embarrassment. Her eyes clouded for a second with something Haku couldn't read and then with a tone full of gratification, she replied, "I couldn't have done it at all without your help, Haku."

Suddenly, a little bird chirped loudly to him and Haku was instantly reminded of the time.

Mid-morning. He'd have to leave her now.

"Come on." he said softly to her. "We better get going."

Sighing a bit to himself, he walked forward to gather the paper and string that had held the rice cakes. Chihiro stood and stretched her back.

Together, they walked side by side following a different path this time. Letting her go first, she opened the gate that would lead them back to the path.

"I've got to go now." he said as she stepped onto the gravely road. "But I'll be back to help you soon." She smiled as she turned to face him. Her smile almost made him grin as well.

"Just… stay out of trouble." he said jokingly and caught her sparkling eyes with his.

"Thank you, Haku. You're a good friend."

Haku felt his breath catch as she said this.

Friend… He was a good friend to her.

Many unknown feelings stirred inside him as he watched her run to the bridge. Her hair-tail swayed back and forth as she ran. Arms up to her chest, she swiftly crossed the bridge. Her legs moved her farther and farther away from him. Farther from him and closer to the danger of the bathhouse.

'Please be safe, my dear friend.' Haku whispered to her.

Turning around quickly, Haku shifted into his dragon form. With thoughts full of Chihiro, he climbed into the air heading to Zeniba's swamp.

**I made it extra long to make up for the last chapter. I know that one wasn't as good as the others have been so hopefully this one was more enjoyable. I had fun with flowers if you couldn't tell. **

**I liked writing it not only because of the fun Haku and Chihiro moments, but because you also got to see him draw advice from nature. Like I said before, nature is constantly helping him. I'm mostly glad I got to portray it more here.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to stop answering from my stories and just answer on the reply thingy. It's much easier. But to SilverstarsEbonyskies: You will never know my appreciation at your helpfulness. Thank you!**

**And to serpentslayer: I'm finish with everything that ever remotely resembles anything like a test! It is such a feeling of supreme jovial blistfulness that words cannot express!**

**And to LadyRainStarDragon: Truly, just the fact that you checked out my story is quite the honor... and I'll bow if I wish! lol! Just kidding!**

**And to waterygrave: It's longer! I promise! and more emotion too :)**

**Ok. No more review answers! Except when there is a reply thingy.**

**So if you want me to talk to you, have the reply thingy under your name. If not... I might just not talk to you... lol!**

**Next chapters coming up soon! Enjoy for now! **

**And as always: READ AND REVIEW! Oh, and the song that was played on repeat for this chapter was from Hanson (silly, I know) called: 'I will come for you'. My goodness, those boys can sing... I highly recommend this song. It helped with Haku's feelings!**

**Random mention: A english vine is my favorite plant! **


	7. The Danger of Happiness

**Bonjour, everyone!**

**I'm back from France! It was so amazing there! The weather was so much better than it is here! It is like 104 outside and it was in the 69ish in France. Definitely a well needed vacation. My roommate snored like a pig though. It was so loud that it rattled my bed! I had to get earplugs and take half a sleeping pill every night in order to sleep properly. I still woke up during the night though!**

**The food on the plane coming back was so disgusting! They ran out of chicken and had to give me salmon ravioli. Just hearing someone created a combination of the two would make any normal human being cringe. Try actually consuming the crap! I had a stomach ache for the rest of the entire 10 hour flight!**

**Well, as promised on my profile, here is the next chapter!**

**It's good to be home and have glorious access to the internet!**

**Happy reading!**

Grassy plains and small blue lakes passed speedily below as the long pale dragon made his way to Swamp Bottom. Flying smoothly through the air, his spirits soared gaily with the mighty billowing fields. Making sure he whipped through every cloud, the green eyed youth almost laughed as he quickly made a flock of screaming birds scatter from his wild antics. His mind was filled with thoughts of her…

His once dull green eyes had become bright and brilliant. He hadn't been in a mood like this in his life.

He was so happy.

There was someone who knew him for who he truly was. Someone who cared about him. He knew it too. He had seen the bright warmth in her eyes as well.

She cared for him as he cared for her.

The sun seemed to shine more brilliantly just for him. The grass had turned greener. The sky was a more dazzling shade of blue. Flowers below seemed to glow a soft pink just to remind him of her.

The pink of her clothes she had been wearing…

Her soft face…

Her beautiful big eyes…

The smitten dragon did a few more flips and swirls in the air with his long scaly body. Warmth consumed him and he let it wash over his entire being. His life, for once, was brighter than sunshine.

Spying another flock of birds, Haku immediately dashed through them. They squawked in fright and annoyance as they spread apart to make room for him. Allowing himself a small laugh as the birds tried to reform, he did another series of flips. The wind played with his mane as it ran up along his body.

Haku longed to see Chihiro even more now that he had been able to talk to her properly. This morning just wasn't enough for him. He could have stayed by her side the entire day just talking to her. She was so… interesting. Everything she did surprised him. He found that he was greatly attracted to her sudden outbursts, her worried shining face, her sweet wide eyes, lovely petite smile, and the way she had instantly forgiven him for his cruelty toward her. She threw him off balance just a little. But it was just enough to drive the young dragon mad with…

With what…?

What were the names to his feelings inside of him? His devotion to Chihiro was something never felt before. He was still considered a very young spirit in his world. He had never experienced anything like this. The unknown warmth that filled him so fully seemed to take over his entire thought process; his obsession with her safety, the need to protect and care for her.

What were these feelings called? Friendship was definitely apart of it, but it was something else. Something so much stronger than common friendship… so much more than good acquaintanceship…

Something more eternal and whole… pure and innocent…

On and on, the green eyed spirit flew through the air, every once and a while startling flocks of birds that came into his path. Joyful minutes grew into blissful hours. All the while, every feeling and thought continually stayed with his darling friend who had injected these strange feelings in his soul.

He didn't realize how far he had gone. He didn't realize the danger he was in.

It was late afternoon when he felt it.

A slight prickling had entered his head; almost minuscule as to pass it off as a headache.

But Haku knew better though. He knew what it was right away.

_Zeniba _

Suddenly, the probe dug further into his skull trying to pry harshly into his mind.

He fear washed over him as the prying grew dangerously hard. Stopping in mid-air, he let his senses into the atmosphere and attempted to build up his lock. The intruder pushed roughly against his cemented mind. A wave of achy pain shot down Haku's spine with each breaking hit. Concentrating harder, Haku shoved back with all his strength and will.

But, it kept coming and coming; trying harder and harder to break into him.

The pale dragon swerved in erratic patterns, trying to rid him from the probe. Shaking and trembling with fright and effort, he forced his block to hold. The hits became increasingly harder as each knock slammed into his skull.

He couldn't hold on much longer…

The pain was so forceful…

His shields were breaking under the pressure…

Faintness fell upon his weakened mind…

Haku became slowly aware that he was falling down to the earth. He could no longer fly. He couldn't even hear his wind…

He was drifting away; swimming urgently against the rough current of his mind.

Desperately reaching for strength within, Haku franticly forced himself to search his searing head. Groping blindly, Chihiro's beautiful face suddenly immerged and broke through his pain. Her expression was gentle and warm. Almost identical to the one she had given him when he had confessed to her about his lost name. The feeling she gave was intoxicating.

Haku soaked in her image. The flowers all around her. The wind secluding them both from the surrounding world. They were united in that one moment. The world had drifted away into oblivion, but they had remained together staring into each others souls. She smiled slightly in his mind as her eyes continually bore into his. He was transfixed by the very sight of her loving eyes.

A warm healing began to wash over his mind much like the healing he received from nature.

It spread quickly through his body and Haku's strength returned. Power returned and along with vigor to fight. Stopping his fall in mid-air, the warmth filled his heart as he pushed with all his might on the intruder. Flying back into the sky, Haku continually beat the probe just as hard as it had been hitting him. The imposter began to fight even more for its control.

Chihiro continually stationed in his mind, Haku drew in all his power and slammed the probe with all his might. The intrusion wavered and gradually began to retreat. He increased his pounding as it slowly fled his mind.

Finally letting him go, it left his mind.

Through a sense of relief, Haku breathed in slowly to catch his breath. Though fatigue hit him, the dragon forced himself to continue flying in the air.

'Zeniba.' Haku growled as a sharp headache began to appear in his mind.

Obviously, the witch had felt his strong happy emotion and had decided to investigate. Looking around himself, he discovered he had already passed the barrier point to which Zeniba could sense emotions. He had flown right into her lands without realizing it!

Frustrated, Haku let out a low growl.

'How could I have been so careless?' he thought angrily, 'I could have put everything in jeopardy!'

"_I promise you. I will crush you if you come back empty handed. You will never again see the light of day. And I will throw in your little girlfriend as well."_

Yubaba's warning rang in his head as though he was still in Peak Tower watching her leave. If he ruined this mission, Chihiro would be hurt. If he ruined this mission then he would be with the forgotten spirits and no one would be there to protect her. Yubaba would send her to the slaughter house along with her parents.

His beloved friend who had helped him in so many ways…

'No! I can't think of her!' Haku thought immediately. 'If I do than it will attract Zeniba's attention even more.' Most likely, she already knew he was coming. 'Hopefully, she just thought my feelings were lovebirds or an unusually happy leaf spirit.'

But… most likely not.

Still, she was on her guard now. Getting the seal will be even more difficult.

Cursing himself bitterly, Haku felt urge to slam his already sore head as hard as he could. Maybe then he would get some sense!

Still… even though he knew he should, Haku felt reluctant to get rid of these feelings. It was something that he had never experienced before. And he liked it. No, he didn't just like it. He cherished these feelings. Whenever he thought about her, it was as though his entire heart would light up.

He didn't want to go lock them up. These feelings, these emotions.

It hurt him almost as much as Zeniba's mind probe.

But it must be done--- if not for the sake of the seal and Yubaba, but for Chihiro and her safely.

Haku knew to take Yubaba's warning quite seriously.

Extremely reluctant, the young spirit pushed every emotional feeling once again into his lock. Chihiro's face disappeared from his mind and she too was shoved into his cold lock. Instantly, he felt the rush of nothingness leap forward. It was a familiar sensation. Instantaneously, all the happiness he had felt throughout the day became dead. The warmth was gone. He was cold as stone.

Completing his mission became once again his top priority. He was Yubaba's slave once again.

Flying at breakneck speed through the air, Haku flew with such an unbeatable pace that he reached Zeniba's swamp at around twilight.

The weather had gradually changed from its jovial splendor to darkened anger. Thunderclouds overhead gathered like a victorious army, and had spread their wrath throughout the once gloriously bright sky. Black consumed each corner of the vast heavens. Blustery weather howled at the trees and fought for their leaves. It whistled with rage and hate as it whipped at everything it encountered ferociously. The attack beat hard on Haku, but he braved it without a thought. Haku's wind, on the other hand, stayed slightly behind him, not wanting joining in with its blustering brothers. It swayed back and forth frightened by the sudden turn of tide.

Passing above the storm thrown trees, Haku's hard green eyes scanned the fields for the little lantern. That little light was the only signal to Zeniba's residence. The lantern was very weak magic. Haku had only to cloak himself and it would trick the ignorant object.

Spotting it only a half a mile away, Haku cloaked immediately. Landing just on the outskirts of her home, the properly invisible dragon silently transformed into his human shape.

In front of him, two wooden pillars, one on each side, lined the entrance to her house. The innocent and whimsical lantern swayed bored on his perch as the ever accelerating wind rocked it back and forth. Zeniba's house was little and quaint, much like a grandmother's home. It was drastically different from Yubaba's glittering jewels and elaborately decorated hallways.

Haku had examined Zeniba before when he was watching for the seals location. Her resemblance to Yubaba was uncanny. Though instead of filling out endless amounts of paperwork on a rich mahogany desk like Yubaba, Zeniba went out and fed the birds that came out to her house, or stayed inside and sewed herself a new dress.

Her lifestyle was one of easy living. She enjoyed her life instead of loathed it, as Haku had learned to do.

The green eyed boy had often gazed at her with jealousy. The envy would boil inside as he caught himself wishing for such a lovely existence. He would soon after have to cover the emotion for fear of discovery.

He had almost been caught early today. Almost failed his mission.

The young dragon's thoughts unconsciously turned to Chihiro. Suddenly, he felt his lock strain to open.

'No.' he commanded. 'You're not coming out.'

Concentrating with all his might on Zeniba, Haku pushed Chihiro out of his mind once again.

Sneaking over the gate, Haku slipped past the still swinging lantern.

As expected, it didn't notice a thing.

Creeping through the grass, the green eyed youth stopped outside the left side window. It had a good view of the bedroom and hallway. Remembering the spell Yubaba put on her, Haku knew the effects of the bacteria would be working soon. She would be making her way to bed. Then, all he had to do was wait for her to fall asleep and reject the seal.

Haku suddenly wondered what exactly rejection might mean.

He could handle watching someone retch, but picking through the sick?

This definitely wasn't the best of missions.

Ten minutes of waiting and the sky opened its mouth and poured heavy rain. It immediately drenched everything it touched including Haku. Cold swept up and down his back as he wrapped his arms around his torso for warmth.

Hours passed and still no Zeniba. He began to memorize the sight of the hallway and bedroom. The room was dark and simple. A obviously hand sewed quilt covered a small bed that lay in the right hand side corner. There was a bookshelf that held cooking recipes and romance novels in the other corner adjacent to the door. A light blue rug snuggled the floor.

The hallway was also dimly lit and was made with wood. Judging from the obvious contentment of the timber, Haku realized that, unlike Yubaba who had taken the trees lives by force, Zeniba had asked the forest for her wood.

The rain fell heavily on him as he continued to wait.

Haku began to wonder if the spell had even worked.

Thinking maybe he should at least find a nearby tree to stand under, Haku suddenly noticed a movement. Zeniba's slouched form had appeared in the beginning of the hallway. She was holding onto the wall for support as she groaned with the effort of walking. Obviously the bacteria were doing their job. Her brow was sweaty, and her eyes drooped slightly. Her sliver hair perched uncharacteristically messy on her head. She stopped only once on her way to her room to catch her breath.

The seal was beginning to react.

Entering her bedroom, Zeniba crawled ungracefully into her quilted bed and buried herself deep within its folds. Haku's eyes brightened as she rolled over to her side and lay still. The covered mound rose up and down with even breathing.

Suddenly, Zeniba tossed and turned on the bed. It was as though she couldn't find a comfortable spot. With a loud moan she threw back the covers and abruptly sat up. Though her eyes were wide, she stared at the wall though transfixed. Haku realized that she was still asleep. Her wrinkled mouth opened widely and she made a coughing motion. The seal was rejecting itself! Just like Yubaba said!

And out it came. One large cough later, the seal lay innocently on her bed as though nothing had happened. Zeniba lay back down on her bed gently, and snored on.

It all was going according to plan.

Breaking into Zeniba's home was never difficult. She kept her windows unlocked so that she could let the breeze into her home whenever she wanted. Haku turned right to make his way to the front of the house. Opening the window silently, he slipped his thin frame through the lifted crack. The house was extremely dark. Haku had to wait for his eyes to adjust to his new shadowy surroundings.

The rain pounded loudly on the roof.

Making his way through the kitchen and sewing supplies, the extremely wet and alert dragon slowly creaked the door open leading to the hallway. Snoring could be heard on the other side of the door.

It squeaked deafeningly as he pushed it.

Wincing, Haku opened it quickly to not cause anymore noise.

It squealed even more blaringly.

He silently cursed at it.

A thunderous snort sounded from the bedroom and then all became still.

The house was completely quiet.

The snoring had stopped.

For a half a second, Haku stopped breathing all together. His muscles were tight. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed.

Sudden snoring came from the bedroom and green eyes popped open. Breathing again in little felt relief, Haku continued quietly forward through the dim lit hallway.

The door to her bedroom was already open all the way. Haku studied the room. It was just as he left it. Zeniba hadn't moved from her collapsed spot.

Entering her bedroom, Haku spied the seal on the covers. Zeniba laid face up on the bed; her mouth opening and closing with her continual snoring. Quickly, he slipped over to the bed and reached over the rumpled quilt to the seal.

His finger had barely grazed the seals edge when the snoring abruptly stopped.

Looking up quickly, Haku watched Zeniba's eyes open and look at him, fully awake.

A second passed where they just looked at each other.

The suddenly, she roared and leaped at him, clawing for his outstretched arm.

But he was too quick.

Grabbing the seal off the coverlet, Haku speedily raced through the adjacent door of her room and down the dark hallway. In the kitchen, pots, pans, and every other movable object hurled themselves forcefully at him as he ran around the tables and chairs in his haste. Needle pins flew from their respectable places and pricked his skin. Threads unwound themselves and wrapped their strong strings around his waist and legs to tie him back.

Fighting against his restraints, he reached the slightly ajar window and crawled out to the rainy open sky.

Putting the seal in his mouth, Haku quickly leaped into the air and transformed into a dragon. And like a blur, he flew off into the stormy night sky.

**Ooo! Left you on a good part, didn't I? Tee hee!**

**Anyways, about the snoring, you can see I have a bit of a hard spot when it comes to that. I was so sleep deprived because of it in France that I couldn't help putting it in the story. **

**I hope that was exciting for you to read as it was for me to write. It was so fun! I planned it all while I was sitting on a park bench looking up at the Eiffel Tower.**

**Well, read and review and tell me what you think!**

**Blue… **


	8. Test of Endurance

**Here you go everyone. The next chapter! Can I get a round of applause for bring it out pretty early…? Yes…? No…? **

**Wow… tough crowd…**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**(Special thanks to my great new beta SilverstarsEbonyskies)**

The sky was a battlefield over the Aburaya's healthy greens. Clouds blanketed the entire sky in a ferocious darkness. Thunderous lightning made itself known as it attacked the ground below. Within the storm, a long pale dragon fiercely sped blindly through the surrounding obscurity.

Hardly sensing his direction through his panic, Haku wrapped the golden seal in his long tongue. He knew it was only a matter of time before Zeniba came. He needed to make it to the safety of the bathhouse. Yet he knew no matter how fast he traveled; Zeniba would catch up to him.

"_She has ways of traveling quickly through the air if she discovers you."_ Yubaba's voice rang through his frenetic terror.

Haku worried briefly what sort of way she traveled.

If it was as fast as Yubaba claimed then he was going to be in big trouble---

At this thought, the already exhausted dragon increased his already break neck velocity. Unsympathetic natural winds pushed roughly against his body. The resistance it brought created a sense of extreme fatigue, and it made him expend even more energy to keep the pace. Harsh rain pelted on the sores he had accumulated from his frantic escape. The kitchenware and thread that had attacked him left small bloody scrapes and bruises over his body. Some of the needles had buried so deeply that they still stuck painfully in his skin. He didn't even notice the pain. Haku's full consciousness was busy forcing himself to continue his energy-draining pace.

His wind had found him instantly as soon as he had left the house. It had known immediately that he was going to need help in his escape. Spinning rapidly, it grew almost as mighty as the storm above and gave itself as a quick anchor for the fatigued dragon. Along with riding the fast air streams it gave, the pale dragon flew faster than he had ever done in his life.

With every small mile he concurred, the harsh pelting of the water droplets lessened. The irritated clouds began to calm their terror as he reached halfway past the border of Zeniba's land. Though it was still dark outside, the light of dawn had become apparent. A soft glow slightly illuminated his surroundings.

The sight of daylight calmed his hysterical mind.

Finally slowing his frantic pace, Haku let himself relax his poor broken body. His wind glided by him, blowing its worried breeze. Physically unwinding himself, he suddenly felt the fierce needles that had stuck themselves inside his skin. Growling in pain, the young dragon unthinkingly spread his thoughts to the surrounding nature for help--- The blustery plants and flowers hissed back, rudely refusing to give any aid. Haku groaned through his long clenched snout.

Of course they wouldn't help. They were a part of Zeniba's lands.

The seal remained tightly protected in his mouth. He would have expected Zeniba to come after him already---

Maybe he had truly escaped her…

His wind, hearing his cry for help, began to swirl itself around one part of his long body; making a miniature tornado. The pressure of its swirling forced the concentrated needles to gradually make their way out of him. Holding in his cries, Haku closed his eyes tightly against the pain. The wind continued for the rest of the pointy needles until Haku was free from them. Fresh blood spurted out of the now empty holes. It left stretched trails of red down his long body.

Haku felt himself growing weak as he felt the blood rush out of him. Shaking his huge head, he knew he needed to continue his journey. Knowing Zeniba could be anywhere, his green eyes searched the sky and grounds for any disturbance.

There was none.

Taking a deep breath, the tired young dragon picked up his harsh pace once more. Strength waned even more from his drained muscles.

The sky above began to welcome the daylight as the stormy clouds died down their reign of fury. The trees had just started to shake the wet droplets off of their fresh young leaves as the rain finally ceased its decent down from the mighty sky. The sun barely peaked over the eastern horizon just as Haku finally emerged out of Zeniba's swamp lands. Still unable to gather help from the stubborn nature below, he soon gave up on requesting emergency medical treatment.

Obviously the plants even on the border of Zeniba's lands were loyal to her.

Exhausted and overwhelmed, the green-eyed dragon knew he needed to keep going. His wind stayed by his side; continually pushing him forward with its mighty billows. For this, Haku was continually grateful the devotion it showed to him. He knew he wouldn't have been able to make it this far so fast without it.

Letting his mind wonder for a minute, Haku pondered what his beloved Chihiro was doing at this moment. Most likely she was tucked in her futon safely next to Rin. Haku entertained himself for a few seconds with the idea of her standing untiringly at the women's balcony staring at the orange skies of dawn searching for him. Allowing himself a smile even through his weakened state, Haku knew it was foolish to let his guard down with thoughts of her, but he couldn't help it. Whenever he shoved her away from the center of his thoughts, it was as though he was pushing away a part of himself.

The part that he had lost long ago to the bathhouse and its corruption.

The part he had just discovered.

On and on, he flew until he was miles and miles away from Zeniba's lands. Breathing a sigh of tired relief, he was just about to ask for a slower pace from his wind when he heard it

…a small crinkling noise…

It was very faint, sort of like paper.

Haku twitched his long pale ears back and forth to search for the source of the sound. It seemed to be behind him, but when he looked, the sky and grounds were clear. No sign of anything suspicious.

Perturbed by the mysterious noise, Haku pushed himself to speed up his already exhaustingly harsh momentum. All the while, the small crinkling sound grew closer and closer.

Worry grew over Haku's head as he once again searched the skies around him. Still nothing in sight.

Anxiously, the now alert dragon turned to his helpful wind below him and asked, 'Do you sense anything?' The wind gave a quick high pitched whistle, which Haku understood to mean yes.

'Can you tell where it's coming from?' he inquired uneasily, looking down at his helper, and his wind pulled on his hurt long body as if to stop his flying. 'What are you doing? Stop that!' Haku cried, as it tugged harder and harder on his tail. 'Are you insane? Zeniba will catch me!' Haku yelled, swiping at it stupidly with one of his clawed feet. Of course, the action had no effect. It continued to ignore as it pulled even more firmly on him.

'Stop it!'

Looking up finally from his disobedient air stream, the youth's dark green eyes opened wide as he saw what was right ahead.

It was an enormous cloud of small white birds that seemed to fill every entire space of the half-lighted sky. But it wasn't birds. Haku knew better than to think that.

It was Zeniba.

It floated innocently closer and closer as he, with his own speed, was closing the gap. He had been flying right at it!

It was obviously riding the natural air currents to gain its momentum. It was using the very windy breeze that had been pushing against him his entire trip.

Screeching to a halt, Haku watched only for a second as the white cloud of birds made their forms more defined. On closer inspection, they looked more like paper dolls.

Not wanting to look further, the frantic dragon turned his sore worn body to speed the other direction.

No!

Right behind him was another massive cloud; bigger than the one in front of him.

He was trapped!

Breathing hard, with his eyes wide in panic, Haku watched ensnared between the two masses of paper as the seconds clicked by like hours. He was frozen in his fear. Unable to even think properly, the pale dragon felt as though he was observing from outside his body. Although he continually told it to move with his brain, it still stuck put. He was locked in his own frozen horror.

Suddenly, as if called by magic, light illuminated his surroundings. The sun, in all its brilliance, finally decided to make its presence known. The storm clouds had disappeared completely letting the clear sky shine its blue radiance. Momentarily distracted from the dangerous position he was in, Haku watched as the light danced with the dawn of the new day. As he studied the bright colors, he was instantly reminded of Chihiro once more. She flashed along his mind and, like medicine for his fear, cleared him of his terror for the incoming threat closing in on him

He would see her again.

Even if he had to crawl all the way back to the bathhouse.

New determination filling ever corner of his being, Haku flew forward once more into the first big cloud. He would take his wounds and still continue. For her.

Bracing himself for impact with eyes tightly shut, Haku slammed into the cloud with unbeatable force. He broke through easily as papers brushed harmlessly against his rough scales. But as he cleared through to the other side, the papers followed his path like a swarm of bees.

Several caught up to his speed and slipped through his heavy armor, slicing the soft flesh underneath with their sharp edges. Gasping, Haku whipped his body in the air in attempt to get them out. They continued, regardless, tocarving themselves into him. They dug deeper and deeper. Roaring at the pain, Haku felt the seal unroll out of his long tongue as he stretched it to vent his agony.

Down the seal fell, out of his mouth and back to the ground below. The papers immediately raced towards the falling treasure. Instinct kicked in as Haku dove right after them.

'Go! Go! Go!' Haku urged himself as he straightened his long body and tucked in his long dragon limbs. His wind picked up his rapidly descending altitude and pushed him farther, past the natural fall of gravity. Down he flew faster than any of the papers could go. Passing them as he gained even more momentum, the determined dragon opened his mouth as he closed in on his lost prize. The seal was his once more.

But instead of rolling in his tongue as expected, it traveled down further, much further than expected in his throat…

Gulp.

Uh, oh. This is not good.

Leveling out his freefall gracefully, Haku quickly zipped back up to his normal altitude as the papers angrily continued their pursuit.

A slight cramp started to attack him in his upper stomach as he whipped through as many of the papers as he could with his long tail. Slowly and gradually, the seal made itself known in his belly as its fierce radioactive fire began to burn.

The sun beamed down on Haku's body, reminding him of his mission to get back to the bathhouse. Chihiro. He needed to reach Chihiro

Blindly, he flew on and on with the continuing help of his faithful wind who led him on the right path. His mind was in a haze of pain. The papers persisted onward, burying themselves once again past his hard scales into his soft underside. Several dips in the refreshing water washed them off, but as soon as he resurfaced, more latched to him. No matter what he did to destroy them, there was always more to take their place. All the while, the seal scorched his organs, making it difficult to even breathe. He forced his already exhausted body to follow the trail his wind was leading him, praying that he'd hear something--- anything--- that could save him from this pain.

Hours and hours later, with the noon sun raised high in the sky, hope found him at last. It was in the form of a low rumble.

The bathhouse boiler!

By this time, Haku was physically and mentally broken. His body was bruised and bleeding. Wounds of fresh blood and dried matted crusts covered him. Inside, the pain was unbearable. The seal was beginning to physically destroy his insides, making him occasionally cough the blood that continually filled his throat.

Swirling around desperately, the bleeding dragon plunged back into the cold sweet water in attempt to loose the papers once more.

Resurfacing, he found that just like before, they refused to be lost.

"Haku! Fight 'em! Come on!"

No, it couldn't be.

Haku knew he must be dreaming her voice. But then he heard it again, trying to lead him.

"Haku, this way!"

Trusting the voice with all he had, Haku raced towards the angelic tone he heard calling him. And with that, Haku crashed blindly into what appeared to be a door, and beyond that, a wall.

'Owww…' Haku growled as he struggled to right himself against his now wooden barrier, his legs grasping for purchase against the slippery wooden floor. Still very disorientated, the green-eyed dragon became aware the birds that plagued him were gone. He heard small grunting as the doors tried to slide shut.

Suddenly, he heard Chihiro scream in terror as she was hit with the papers that had pursued him.

'No! Chihiro!' Haku cried and coughed up more blood in the process. Still trying to gather himself from his currently smashed position, he hissed in pain as he forced his weak legs to support his weight. 'Oh, no! Please, let her be ok!'

Righting himself finally, Haku cracked open his sore eyes only to cough up more blood. This seal was killing him. The blood splattered on wood and something else… bedding?

Gazing around him, confused, Haku realized he was in the woman's quarters. His blood was everywhere, dripping off of him in miniature rivers. He had made such a mess of the room. Turning his bleary eyes onto the balcony window, Haku saw Chihiro looking back at him without a scratch on her. Her eyes sparkled with the worry she felt for him.

'I can't stay.' Haku tried to say, but just ended up spilling more blood down his chin. He wondered how much he had lost already.

"Haku." She said, concern filling her voice. "You're bleeding."

'I have to deliver the seal.' He tried to say again. Fatigue was overpowering his muscles. His limbs quivered with the effort to hold himself up. The seal almost made him want to collapse right there. 'No! I have to get to Yubaba.'

"Hold still. Those paper things are gone now." She tried to approach the hurt dragon.

Haku coughed again.

"You're going to be alright."

'I can't!'

Leaping to the air with strength he didn't know he still had, Haku flung himself past Chihiro and out the crack of the open window. After several slams into the nice plaster wall, Haku finally found what he was searching for: Yubaba's balcony window.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know I was kind of harsh on Haku a bit, but as we all know, it will get better.**

**Well, that's about all. As always, read and review and tell me what ya think.**

**Got to go get ready for a wedding. Not _my_ wedding or anything! Just a friends! **

**Blue…**


	9. Protection for Love

**I got it out faster then I thought I would (even though only one of you applauded for me last time -thank you, serpentslayer- ) Don't worry. I still love you all! **

**Well, I'll stop yabbing and let you read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Crashing through the open window of Yubaba's office, Haku collapsed on the thick ruby red carpet that blanketed the otherwise hard stone floor. As soon as his long body hit the ground, the bleeding dragon felt himself slip into a form of unconsciousness. He could still hear what was going on, but his body refused to move. He was paralyzed. 

Yubaba's office was unusually quiet. The fire in the white stone fireplace behind Haku was out. Yubaba's empty mahogany desk sat undisturbed in front of him. The curtains, when he twitched his ears to listen, were the only sounds in the room as they rustled back and forth in the ongoing breeze.

On and on, the seal's rampaging tore into his poor organs as though trying to dig its way out. No longer having the energy to cough, Haku just let the blood pour out of his half-opened mouth like copper liquid. Trails streaked along the once beautifully patterned carpet, soiling its fibers.

He laid there for a long time, listening to sounds around him. Where was Yubaba? Why wasn't she here? Haku had trusted that she would be able to rid him of this stupid seal that ate his insides. But… if she wasn't here… Without her help, Haku knew he wouldn't last long. The seal was killing him. And once he was gone, he'd become a lost spirit, just as Yubaba predicted. He would join his tree brothers in Yubaba's dark forgotten chamber.

And Chihiro---his sweet Chihiro would be unprotected and vulnerable to any of Yubaba's tricks. She would never get home and leave this horrible place. What would happen to her if she got stuck here? Would she become as corrupted as everyone else in this tainted bathhouse?

Dizziness began to overtake his brain as Haku felt himself sink into a sort of dream. For how detailed and real it seemed, it could have been a vision.

_He was back in the gravely pathway that winded its way through the gardens. He and Chihiro were underneath the huge flowery shrub that was lined with soft grass. She was wearing her pink worker clothes crouched in her fetal position. With his arm around her shoulders, Haku was right beside her just as he had been when he had been comforting her as she wept for her parents. Her bright mystical eyes gazed into his calmly as though she was waiting patiently for something. What she could possibly want was a mystery to Haku. He stared back into her glistening orbs as though hoping he would be able to read her expectations from them. Just touching her soft shoulders awoke the inexplicable emotion once again. He welcomed them and let the warmth sooth a foreign ache inside. _

_"There was something you wanted to tell me." Chihiro said encouragingly, giving him her breathtaking smile. _

_"What did I want to tell you?" Haku asked her, hoping that he could remember. She tilted her head smiling her beautiful smile, and her bangs swished across her forehead with the breeze. _

_"I don't know." She answered in her soft tones. "I just had a feeling you wanted to get something off your chest. You said something completely different than what you really feel inside." _

_"When?" Haku asked her. Her smile widened, crinkling her round face. _

_"We were here. Don't you remember?" She answered gesturing all around them. "This exact same place at this exact same time. I think that you didn't know what to say before because you didn't understand, but if you concentrate hard enough, you will begin to realize the truth." _

_"Truth?" Haku asked, breaking his eye contact with her in his confusion. "You're speaking in riddles. There isn't anything to figure out." _

_"Isn't there? Look at me, Haku." _

_Obediently, Haku turned his dark green eyes right back onto her angelic face and his heart sped up a mile. _

_Suddenly, as if a light had been lit in his mind, he understood what it all meant. He knew what the warmth was. He knew why Chihiro affected him so much. He knew why his heart had just sped up without him doing anything strenuously active. He knew why he felt such strange urges to protect her and take care of her. Just looking at her made him feel more alive than ever. How could he not have known it before? _

_"I am…in lo---"_

**_Bam!_ **

Haku was jolted from his dream and suddenly brought back to his painful reality. His ailments of the ever excruciating seal came back in full force. Realizing his wind had knocked into the glass window; Haku knew that it had done it to keep him alert and to help him not loose consciousness. But it frustrated Haku to loose maybe his last moments with Chihiro. He would die here waiting for Yubaba to come.

Anger began to seam through him slowly. The wounded dragon became frustrated at his situation. He was unable to move. His angel was in danger. And he had to wait for Yubaba to save his life. Was he really that weak? Could he really be that insufficient? He asked himself these questions and they burned his mind with irritation.

'Yubaba would have kicked me off the carpet already if she were here.' Haku thought bitterly. 'I hope I've at least stained it good by now.'

He could hear his wind at the window snorting in anxiety, still afraid to go into the bathhouse, but at the same time worried about its injured master. If it wanted to worry about him, why couldn't it come to where he was?

Just the fact that it refused to come, even now at this crucial life or death moment, made Haku enraged at it.

'Will you get over your fear and help your friend who is dying? Or will you just whirl around outside the window like an idiot? If you're not going to come in then you might as well go away! You can't even do that much for me! You're scared even now to help even when there is nothing to fear!' His wind became silent, listening to Haku rant.

Its silence made Haku even madder.

'Never mind, you can't help me anyways. You haven't really helped me at all! I never needed you! Go away! I don't want you here! Go away!' He barked loudly.

He heard his wind whistle loudly in protest.

'I said, 'Go away!'' Haku hollered. 'Leave this place! I don't want to see you again!'

Twitching his ears to the window, Haku listened as his wind retreated from the window and, like a fluttering butterfly; zip quietly off into the sky.

Forcing himself to give an irritated sigh even though it hurt his ribs to do so, Haku cursed silently. Trying again to lift himself with nonworking muscles, the bleeding dragon cracked his struggling eyes slightly apart and gazed blearily at his surroundings with blurry vision.

The carpet he was laying on was covered in his blood, soaking it up hungrily. Haku knew if he could, he would be smirking. It would take everything Yubaba had to get this stain out. He had made his mark in her life.

Literally.

To his unwanted surprise, Yubaba's other henchmen, the green heads, suddenly appeared through the door that led to the hallway. Great. While he was on his death-carpet, his only company was going to be the three most annoying creatures that resided in the spirit world. Slowly, he began to regret the words he had said to his wind. At least it would have made his passing more tolerable than these three.

Grunting with their low voices, the heads bounced to the window that Haku had just fallen through. He was astonished they didn't start messing with him. He thought for sure they would at least knock him around a little.

Twitching his sharp ears once again to the window, he heard the distant sound of wings flapping. They weren't normal though. It sounded more like cloth than feathers. Now he knew why the heads had some into the office.

_Yubaba had returned._

"What is all this mess? I leave for only a few hours and when I come back there is blood everywhere on my balcony! It will stain the wood!" No doubt, it was Yubaba's voice that resonated from outside the room. Haku felt relief wash over him. And along with the relief; Haku finally let go of what consciousness remained and let his mind fade into the black.

It was as though he was only slightly aware of what was happening. He could faintly hear Yubaba's growling voice, but none of the words she spoke. Syllables and other words were mashed into a confusing language Haku didn't understand.

He became lost in the sea of black that clouded his mind. He didn't even realize it when the head started shoving him backwards with their wide green faces.

Time went by as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. He didn't know really what it was that he was swimming through. Only that he was lost. Voices swirled all around him, but he couldn't understand any of it. He was too tired to reach out. Too tired to keep going.

There was no light in his mind--- He was falling--- Falling in darkness---

A small voice broke through almost as clear as glass. It was very faint, but he could still make out most of the words.

"Haku… he's…good person."

He began to smell something. Something familiar. It was everywhere. Though it hurt his chest to expand too much, he breathed it in deeply. It was a wonderful smell of flowers and soap… somewhat like the herbal formula that the bathhouse gave to its biggest customers. But there was something intermixed with it. It had a hint of… human? It slightly stung his nostrils as he filled his lungs with the sweet scent. Slowly, he began crawl from the darkness

'This smell--- I love this smell.' Haku thought drowsily. Breathing in deeply again, Haku was suddenly aware that there were small arms about his neck. 'What…?'

"No! You can't!" … that voice… he knew that voice… it was…

Loud slamming vibrated the floor, shaking Haku instantly awake. Eyes opening with forgotten vigor, Haku studied the scene in a matter of moments.

Chihiro was holding him. Her arms were loosely draped around his ugly bleeding head.

She was protecting him. A young human girl was protecting him.

She wasn't looking at him, but at a see-through Zeniba who had leaned extremely close to Chihiro's face.

'You get away from her!' Haku growled and all eyes turned on him.

Leaping up with sheer will to shield his precious angel, Haku whipped up his long pointed tail. Spotting one of the papers that had chased him through the air, Haku slashed at it with his hard sharp scales. The paper was ripped to shreds.

"Ow. Paper cut." He could hardly hear Zeniba's cry in the haze his mind had become. Steadily, he lost his balance and fell backwards. He didn't even hear Chihiro's scream as his whole world, once again, faded to black.

Like before, he was unaware how much time was passing. A minute? An hour? Every cell in his body was screaming in pain. He sensed something was wrong, but he was too exhausted to try. Too exhausted for anything. Everything inside him was burning with a raw unbending fire.

Suddenly, he felt small loving hands feel their way up his head and small sturdy legs wrap around his back. He knew who it was. Chihiro was with him. A small explosion erupted in Haku as the warm petite hand closed itself onto one of his horns.

Thrown back, the injured dragon couldn't feel his pains anymore.

_He was in water_---

_He was home_---

_Familiar reeds and small plants greeted him as he swished his long body, trying to entertain the young child on his back. Her wide amazed eyes made his snout curl in laughter. He had found her in his river, the poor thing, and she needed to be saved… _

_---Now entrusted to protect this girl, Haku felt a fire flame spread throughout his chest. He would protect this girl till his dying day… _

_---He wanted her to know he would always protect her… _

_---Chihiro was safe forever… _

_---'Please be safe, my dear friend.'… _

_--- He knew why he felt such strange urges to protect her and take care of her… _

_---"I am…in lo---" _

Powerful energy surged through Haku as memories, forgotten long ago or recently aspired, past and possibly future, swirled together in an unwavering force. He knew what he had to do. He would protect her, as he had promised. He didn't need his eyes or his ears. The small hand on his head would guide his direction. His love would lead him to wherever was safe for her.

Blindly traveling through the large dark chamber, Haku rode the airstreams until he entered a tunnel to his left. It was extremely narrow, so for the sake of the precious angel riding with him, Haku scraped off more of his scales against the hard rough wall.

Turning a sharp corner to the right, Haku saw light shine red through his eyelids. Opening them slightly, he saw something that made his stomach clench in fear.

_A huge fan was blocking the tunnel. _

It was swirling dangerously fast. Knowing there was nothing stopping him, Haku increased to full speed towards the treacherous propeller.

**CRASH!**

They were in the boiler room.

Chihiro screamed as she slipped off his back and, thankfully, sailed into Kamaji's quick arms. Haku ended up with most of the debris on top of him as he crashed hard into the many drawers that made up the wall. The long dragon used what was left of his strength to slide himself carefully off the wall face first onto the solid wooden floor. The fire in his body came back full force, and Haku clenched his eyes and teeth against the wave of writhing pain that washed over him.

"Haku!"

He heard her scream his name and tried to lift himself to see her properly. She jumped from Kamaji's perch and ran to his blood covered face. Her face was shining with so much worry. Refusing to roar in his pain, Haku growled as more blood splattered onto the floor.

She said something else, but it was lost to him. Slowly, his legs began to give out. Everything was starting to fade into a hazy mist.

'No...' Haku said weakly and delirious. 'I have… to tell you… something… Chihiro.'

She couldn't understand him. Her foggy features displayed nothing but concern. She called to him again and her words were faint. There was a roaring in his ears that started to mute all sound. He couldn't tell her. He'd never be able to tell her…

Eyes rolling to his head, the crumpled dragon collapsed to the floor and was once again falling into blackness.

_"Haku, don't give up…"_

He could hardly hear her. She was talking to Kamaji, but their voices were starting to get intermingled with each other. It took him a while to realize Chihiro was starting to pull on his lips.

Then he heard clearly as a bell, "Come on, Haku. Open your mouth."

'I don't… want to… I'm too… tired.' Haku tried to reply back. But she continually attempted to open his mouth. Finally, he, with her help, lifted his snout open just a little. Apparently it was enough because the next thing Haku knew, Chihiro had shoved her arm down his throat.

'Whoa!' Haku cried, now fully awake, 'what do you think you're doing!'

Haku felt something small drop into the back of his throat and felt her arms clam down his jaw.

"Now swallow!" Well, it was too late for that. He had already swallowed it once it had dropped. The little whatever-it-was churned his insides more than the seal.

'I'm going to throw up!' Haku roared and with that, the bleeding dragon shot out a brown covered gooey blob.

All his energy was spent. Haku had nothing left to give. As blackness overcame him once again, he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

**Aww... I hoped you all liked this chapter. It was really fun to write. It was kind of hard to match it all together like the movie, but hopefully ya'll enjoyed it all the same.**

**Again, give a big hollering applause to my wonderful beta reader, SilverstarsEbonyskies. **

**Next chapter coming out soon... unless my sister becomes even more of a bridezilla than humanly possible and forces me to try on my bridesmaid dress AGAIN for the forty millionth time!**

**It's times like this that you really learn to despise weddings**

**Blue...**


	10. Freedom for the Savior

**Chapter 10… wow… Sorry, took longer than expected to get out because my computer messed up on sending the chapter to my beta reader and it took awhile with some confusing corresponding back and forth to determine if she even got it. She still handled it perfectly even with jet lag! (thanks again, SilverstarsEbonyskies!) **

**So... let all be happy it's arrived for your reading pleasure! lol! **

**Well, get to readin'! **

* * *

He was so warm. Everything around him was so quiet… so peaceful. He had no clue what time it was or where he could be at this moment. Frankly, he didn't really care. 

He felt no pain. Everything was blissfully calm. He heard nothing…. saw nothing…

Only silence… beautiful silence…

_'Haku...' _

A quiet whisper interrupted his blackness like a pebble dropped in still waters. It vibrated in his head, as the ripples spread along to reach the edges of his tired brain. Someone was calling his name. Who was it? An angel?

_'Haku...' _

The sweet whispering cherub spoke his name again and throughout his unbending quiet, it sang harmoniously in his heart. Slowly, he registered that the voice faded faster than last time, as though it was backing away. Was it leading him somewhere?

_'Haku...' _

Groaning slightly, Haku listened to the faint acoustics it had created and decided to follow. As the tranquil smooth voice withered away out of his tired subconscious, he tried to pursue the spot were it had left off; swimming in the darkness of his mind. He hoped it would call to him again; lead him onward to wherever it wanted.

_'Haku…' _

Trusting the mysterious voice with all his heart, Haku swam faster against the offending dark---

Slowly, Haku became aware that he was lying on something kind of lumpy and hard. His lower back was getting a cramp. He shifted his back to relieve the hurtful pressure. No good. It still dug into him.

As he tried to gather his thoughts, he heard a slight grunting from something above him. 'What is that?' he wondered deliriously and his curiosity forced him to crack a heavy eyelid open.

Heavy wooden drawers that lined all the way up to the ceiling swam into view. Opening his eyes wider in confusion, he turned his head left and right to study his alien surroundings and gather his broken thoughts. Empty holes lined the bottom panel on the right. On the other side, the wooden servant's door was bedecked in shadow because of the lack of lighting. Lifting his head, he noticed that the lumpy thing that he was laying on apparently was a purple futon. He had been resting on the hard wooden floor of the boiler room. A pale scratchy blanket was snuggled up to his torso and he kicked it off. Trying to clear his wavering vision, Haku pushed himself slowly with his arms and sat waiting for the pain to attack his insides.

It didn't.

Sitting fully with his legs outstretched on the purple futon, his green eyes widened in shock. There were no scratches or bruises. He was completely healed. And he felt different too. Stronger somehow…

'I'm… okay?' Haku thought confused, 'How can this be? The seal was tearing the inside of me apart. I got all scratched up from Zeniba's paper dolls. I ran, head first, into countless walls. How am I not dead?'

_"Come on, Haku. Open your mouth." _

Gasping, Haku suddenly knew the voice that had led him out of his dark mind.

It had been Chihiro.

But… where was she? Was she safe? Turning his head swiftly around to survey the entire room again, he saw there was only one other person with him.

Kamaji, the boiler man, was sitting right behind him snoring heavily as he leaned against his wooden perch. He looked exhausted with one pair of arms folded and the others collapsed by his side. A bucket and a washcloth rested on the floor to his right and a teapot with a cup to the left. His beard shifted with his deep breaths as he slumbered on.

Haku crawled off his futon and crouched in front of the old man. With a newly healed hand, he reached up and shook Kamaji's shoulder gently.

"Kamaji, wake up."

Groaning under his breath, the bleary old man lifted his head from its position on his chest and his tired eyes reached the person who had disturbed him.

Even through dark sunglasses, Haku could instantly tell Kamaji was stunned to see him.

"Haku…" The old man whispered in awe. "You're alright!"

"I'm fine." The green eyed boy answered quickly. Aware that Kamaji didn't know Chihiro's real name he asked desperately, "Where is Sen? Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"You blacked out, remember?" Kamaji's croaky voice danced along the silent wooden walls.

Haku thought for a second before replying. "Yeah, I remember being in darkness." He answered finally. Looking down at the ground, Haku tried to recall his moments in the blackness that had surrounded him. There had been something else there too… that voice…. Chihiro's voice…

_'Haku...' _

She had pulled him back.

"Then I could hear Sen's voice calling out my name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew," Haku looked back up to the old man's face. "I was lying here feeling better than ever."

Gazing straight into Kamaji's shaded eyes; Haku was startled at what he found…

_Tears _

"Pure love," Kamaji's gravely voice broke slightly on the words. "That's what broke Zeniba's spell."

Lo…Love?

Haku couldn't straighten his thoughts. Pure love… pure… did that mean Chihiro loved him back? That she loves him as much as he loves her? He knew it though. Her eyes had shown him. Her eyes had shown him everything that day he took her to her parents. They had radiated with the same glow Haku had felt inside of him. The warmth… the glow… it was love…

And his vision… his vision had told him too. His subconscious had known even before he himself could figure it out. Was he really that blind to his feelings? Was it because he hid them so much within himself that he couldn't even figure out his own heart?

Kamaji's gnarly voice broke through Haku's thoughts. "Sen left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you."

"Save me?" Haku leaped to his feet in alarm. "She's putting herself in danger to save me from Zeniba? She can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"It's too late, Haku. She would have arrived at Swamp Bottom by now." Kamaji said softly, gazing down at his numerous arms as they fidgeted nervously. "I tried to stop her, but she insisted on going. She said it was because you had helped her so much and she wanted to help you in return."

"It was Sen that healed me too, wasn't it?" Haku whispered in a low voice. The old man looked up into his green eyes and nodded his head slightly.

"She had a round ball of medicine she had gotten from a river spirit somehow. It helped you to spit up the seal." Kamaji crossed his arms and leaned back against his wooden perch, thinking hard. "You changed out of your dragon form and then we put you in my futon. She is your guardian angel, Haku. It doesn't shock me at all that you should have great feelings for such a wonderful girl."

Haku lifted the corners of his mouth slightly, his face going hot. "But…" Haku said suddenly remembering. "Something's different, Kamaji. I feel different." And indeed he did. It was as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"I forgot!" the old man cried lifting one arm to snap his fingers. "Along with the seal, a brown slug came out of you too. She squashed it with her foot and risked bad luck." Kamaji chuckled out of his bushy grey beard. "She really is something…"

"A brown slug, huh?" Haku said absentmindedly, thinking hard about this new information. Could it mean that Yubaba's controlling spell was gone? Could it mean that the slug was the one that had caused him such pain the day he protected Chihiro's location in the bathhouse? Does that mean that Yubaba had no control over him now?

'There is only one say to find out.' Haku told himself firmly. 'I will risk my life for her as she is currently doing for me.'

"Kamaji, I thank you for your steadfast kindness to me and Sen." Haku smiled warmly down to the old man as he said this. Kamaji gazed stunned back up at the young green eyed youth. 'This is the first time I've ever seen him smile.' He thought awed. 'That girl was the best thing to ever happen to him.'

Haku continued without a pause. "I must leave now because I have some unfinished business to take care of with Yubaba." Turning around, Haku began to walk to the servant's door that would lead him to the staircase.

"Yubaba? What do you plan to do?" Kamaji asked worriedly.

Haku turned his head back to gaze at the anxious old man. "To win Chihiro her freedom."

* * *

Haku strolled purposefully through the disgustingly bright red hallways of Yubaba's quarters. He had already checked her office and Boh's room and she hadn't been in any of them. Turning to the right on the next available chance, Haku kept on his quick searching pace. The end of the hall branched to another fork, which he turned to the right again. An open door with light spilling out lay to his immediate right hand side. Slowing his walking speed as he approached, Haku heard Yubaba's voice issuing out into the hallway. He knew where he was. This was Yubaba's personal kitchen. 

The green eyed boy stopped in the doorway and looked in just as Yubaba shouted out in her loud scratchy voice: "So what? This whole mess is her fault! And now she's run away from here!"

Haku took in the entire room with his sharp eyes. The room was very big. Decorated black tile spread the floor and dishes upon dishes were stacked in neat orderly piles on shelves around the room. A huge chamber pot was perched close to the door Haku was standing in. A fire place lay on the opposite side of the wall and the fire within it cracked merrily; bathing the room in a rough bright light. The foreman, the foreman's assistant, and the little frog that had jumped at Haku the first night Chihiro had come were all kneeling before a robed Yubaba. She was glowering at the three figures, her eyes frighteningly wide with rage. A table with a red tablecloth spread over it lay separating Yubaba from the three. On top was a startling amount of gold laid carefully stacked in a box. Beneath the box was a white doily to give it proper decoration.

Boh, Yubaba's huge spoiled baby, was surrounded by presents and chocolate boxes that filled up most of the right corner of the room. But as Haku studied closer at the bumbling young toddler, Haku saw the faint shimmer of… an illusion spell?

Boh was an illusion?

Unzipping the spell with his eyes, Haku almost laughed. The three annoying heads were stacked together one on top of the other stuck in the charm. They wouldn't be able to get out unless someone disillusioned the spell. That meant that Yubaba's baby was missing, and was most likely, with Chihiro. He wondered briefly what Yubaba would say if she knew that the horrible Sen had her precious baby.

Turning back to Yubaba, Haku's eye caught the illusion shimmer again. Gasping slightly, Haku realized it was stationed around the gold, right in front of her eyes! The illusion spell had been one of the first of many spells Yubaba had taught him. She had trained him to see the shimmer around magically hidden or changed things. If she had taught him then why couldn't she see it now?

Haku wondered if maybe Yubaba was loosing her eye sight.

"She's even abandoned her own parents." Yubaba raging speech continued. "Those pigs must be ready to eat by now." All three kneeling figures loudly protested as she bellowed irritably, "Turn them into bacon!"

Growling in the back of his throat, Haku glared at Yubaba with his piercing green eyes. 'This has gone far enough.'

"Wait a minute." Haku called fiercely from the doorway as he stepped into the cold tile floor towards Yubaba. He held his head high as he met Yubaba's stare with his own intense gaze.

"Huh?" The foreman said confused as he turned around to face him.

"Master Haku?" The little frog piped in.

They all three stood to give him room as he continued his way to Yubaba's table. Raking his green eyes quickly to her huge "baby", Haku felt his confidence rise. He brought his sharp gaze back to Yubaba's wrinkled face and felt no fear.

"You're still alive?" Her rusty, creaking voice had surprise in it. "What is it you want?"

"You still haven't noticed that something precious to you has been replaced." Haku said ignoring her question and giving her his puncturing stare.

"Don't get fresh with me, young man. Since when do you talk that way to your master?" Her eyes crinkled with a malevolent wickedness as she silently tried to invoke Haku's controlling spell to teach him a lesson.

Her eyes widened in confusion when nothing happened. Her spell was gone!

'You can't control me anymore, Yubaba.' Haku told her with his thoughts. His eyes gleamed with triumph.

'That may be, but I don't need you anymore. I'll just crush you without your controlling spell. Besides, I've got all the gold I'll ever need.' She sent back smiling.

'Do you?' Haku asked her lightly and a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

She smiled evilly back, but slowly doubt began filling her mind. Picking up a grain of the gold, she studied it with her fingers pinched around it. Again the illusion tricked her because she replied after her scrutinizing, 'you stupid dragon. You know nothing.' Her face twisted itself into her famous malicious grin.

Haku narrowed his eyes, waiting.

A loud clanking interrupted the staring contest as the heads shook the can of candy empty and threw it aside. The noise caught Yubaba's attention and she turned her head to look at her beloved child. Haku could see the glitter of the illusion charm around Boh even brighter now that he was closer.

Yubaba leaned her face towards Boh, studying him hard. Haku almost smiled as she raised her hand and cast a disillusionment charm.

Slowly, the illusion faded and the heads could be seen by everyone, perched one on top of the other. Once free from their confinement, they bounced wildly around the candies and other assorted treats. With wisdom Haku didn't know they had, they jumped and rolled out of the room as Yubaba gasped in shock at this new development.

"My… baby…" her voice was faint and beyond belief. Her hands flew up to hold her bony face as her eyes widened with an indescribable horror.

Meanwhile, the disillusionment charm she had cast released itself on the dazzling box of gold, and in front of everyone, the box was stained brown with dirt.

"No!" Yubaba shrieked and smacked the box with a glittering ring covered hand into the foreman's face. It sprayed soil everywhere.

With that done, Yubaba raced out the open door the heads had gone out. Her shrill scream of, "MY BABY!" could be heard echoing throughout the hallways.

"It's just dirt…" the little frog cried out in amazement as the foreman and his assistant brushed the grimy earth off their clothes.

Haku followed Yubaba's frantic footsteps out the door. He could feel the other three watching his back as he went. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself for what he had to do next.

Trailing behind Yubaba, Haku walked slowly through the hallways once again. He knew exactly where to find Yubaba: Boh's baby room.

And there the old witch was, her robed form danced around the room in her panic as she searched through the multi colored cushions scattered about the place. The room itself was brightly lit with a sickly green squashy floor and light blue painted walls. A crib covered with a pink curtain slightly ajar rested to the right. Everywhere toys and unopened gift packages littered the floor. A small dusty bookshelf stood in the corner along with an unused writing desk.

"Come out! Please come out!"

Haku walked calmly through the open door and breathed deeply to focus his thoughts. 'I must stand firm.' Haku thought determined. 'I will save Chihiro from her life here.'

Yubaba, not noticing Haku's entry, raced to the huge red curtain that divided her office room from Boh's. Quickly she stuck her head through and called out in her desperate croaky voice, "Sweetie! Sweetie pie!"

She closed the curtains and cast her wild, insane eyes on Haku. 'Be strong.' He muttered to himself as the wrinkles in her face grew in number. Opening her mouth, magic fire began to blaze forth from her curled lips as she roared, "YOOOOOU!" The fire lighted her demonic face licking her nose and chin.

A burst of power yanked the towel off her head and lifted her white hair to stand on end. The inferno coming forth from her mouth erupted as she glared murderously him.

Watching her with his eyes masking his fear, Haku stood where he was. 'Chihiro needs this.' He told himself. 'I have to set her free. Be strong, Haku. Be strong.'

Raising her arms to expose her long red-painted fingernails, the old witch rushed at Haku with a passion-filled bellow, "WHERE IS HE?" Her magnified voice echoed throughout the entire room as she stopped right in front of him, growling ferociously. Haku stood his ground as her huge wild eyes pressed against his face. The fire spread with her howling rage and encircled Haku; engulfing everything around him except for the wild witch. His heart sped with sheltered fright as the tangled white hairs on her head twisted themselves tightly around his body.

Around his neck.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BABY?" She screeched her eyes demonically insane.

Controlling his voice from shaking, Haku answered her as best he could with her hair threatening to choke him. "He's with your sister."

"Zeniba…" Yubaba's fury quailed instantly, obviously trying to resister this shocking new predicament. The fire vanished immediately and was replaced with black smoke that curled around her huge nose. The hairs began to unwind themselves from his body as she slid her astonished face away from his. As his heart beats returned to normal, she slowly turned and magically pulled a chair to face her. It lowered itself to fit her small legs. Her wild hair stuck up around her face and shoulders as she plopped herself in the squeaky red seat.

"Very clever, Haku." She said, with only a little smoke coming out. "I get it. You'll get my baby back for me, but at a price." Her eyes had recovered their lost sneer and her wicked smile returned with full force as she chuckled at her new situation.

"So, what do you want?" she demanded.

This was it. Haku took in a breath and replied, "Tear up Sen's contract, and then I want you to return Sen and her mother and father back to the human world." For the first time in his life, Haku felt himself gain one up on Yubaba.

"Fine, but on one condition!" Yubaba growled. "I get to give Sen one final test." Haku felt the balance of power shift back towards Yubaba.

"If she fails, she's mine!"

* * *

**The number of times I've had to try on my bride's maids dress this week: 4 **

**The number of times I've seen Superman Returns: 2 **

**How late I stayed up reading over this chapter: 4:00 a.m. **

**I was going to go to a children's home this next week to volunteer my services as I do every year, but alas, I am unable to do so this year because of the pressing work of the flower shop. For some odd reason, business has exploded to the max and they need all hands. But everyone's out of town and they have no one to run the stores, except me...**

**sigh... I don't think I'm getting paid enough for this...**

**But! That means more frequent updates because I'll be working on it at work, so yay for you all! But... that also means that it will be done quicker which kind of stinks because I really love writing this story... all good things must come to an end, I suppose.**

**As always, tell me what you think about the chapter. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to tell me how I'm doing! You guys rock! I'm thinking this chapter especially because I got a lot of this out of the movie and couldn't use my imagination as much as I usually do. I had to watch that Yubaba scene over and over and over (I think my tape is going to be messed up now! lol!).**

**Music for this chapter... hmm... I guess Spiderman's theme. Though I listened to a lot of Legends of the Fall too. (Twilight and Mist... so simple, yet so wholesome at the same time).**

**Blue...**


	11. Moonlight Memories

**Sigh... the second to last chapter... why... why must it end? This took me away from senior exams. This kept me awake during my english and history class. And now... I must almost say farewell.**

**This story and I... we have quite the history. It's been an adventure and a half getting this story written and uploaded. It seemed almost that every single chapter I uploaded in this story would come out wrong or I didn't have the right program to upload it.**

**And I will miss it so! Thank you so much, all of you, who remained throughout the adventure and experienced Haku's journey with me.**

**Now... on with the show!**

* * *

The moon stood before Haku like a great beacon of light. Her radiant brilliance graced her happiness to the ground as she gazed over her world. There were no clouds to cover her splendor. Lighting his path and obediently following his trail, the rich, heavenly moon showered the pale dragon's surroundings with her glory. His quick sharp body lacked the usual wave in the air it normally held. His invisible windy companion was absent. 

He refracted the moonlight's shine off of his newly healed scales. His almond shaped eyes blazed green and his mouth frowned determinedly as he raced past the illuminated greenery. His limbs tucked into his sides, Haku forced himself to continue to stare straight ahead while the trees and flowers turned their faces towards him as he sailed past. Noticing them flashing him expressions of surprise and encouragement, he listened to their hushed voices as they talked to one another, quietly whispering words of conformation.

'Could this really be Haku…?' '…cannot be the same one who flies through the air back and forth…' '…has too much feeling…' '…never be him. This spirit holds too much…' '…He is different…' '…stronger than usual…' '…more determined…' '…eager even…' '…such power…' '…what changed him…?'

The dragon's once unwavering locked mind was now spread apart with his unbridled emotions. All could feel his thoughts. All could feel his urgency. His mind was open to anything and everything. And all could feel his fervor to reach Chihiro.

Steadily as the night waned onward, Haku felt his body begin to tire. But without his wind there to help him fly, the dragon's usual flight routine had become a desperate struggle.

He pushed himself forward, hoping he could last just long enough to make it to the border of Zeniba's lands.

But only a few hours later, Haku knew his strength was gone. No matter how determined he might be, the flight was too long to make in one night.

He had to stop… He had to rest… But he had to see Chihiro again...

Haku knew in order to keep going he needed his wind. The one that helped him ride the airstreams like a wave on the water.

The one who had taken care of Chihiro.

His friend who had stayed by his side for all these lonely years in the bathhouse.

And what had he said to it---

"_I never needed you! Go away!"_

Haku heard his own words from the past shout back at him as guilt and shame began to seep through his stomach. Almost out of instinct, the green eyed youth tried to cover this emotion. But… what was there to cover? Why cover his guilt? Why try to pretend he wasn't ashamed of his actions?

"_I don't want to see you again!" _

His first friend in this world… How could he have said those things? If he called for it, would it come? If he apologized, would it accept?

Slowly, the young spirit's altitude dropped as he lowered his speed. The plants below, still tilting their flowering faces to him, faintly cheered him on. But it was too much. He had to stop…

Out of sheer misery, Haku drew in a deep breath and gave a huge remorseful roar. With this, he cast his guilt and sorrow through the atmosphere. Every plant and animal felt his shame as if a rushing tide had swept through the plains. The air overflowed with his cry and carried it off in every direction. It impacted the sky and moon together as the charging emotion filled the surrounding areas.

He hoped it would feel his call.

He hoped it would come back to him.

It was not long until familiar sounds entered the tired dragon's ears. Pricking them slightly southward, Haku listened intently as the wind, his wind, picked up his slow pace; swirling and rushing to him like mad water rapids.

Once it reached him, it circled around him in an apology accepted kind of way and right away brushed itself up against his scales. This gave Haku more leverage as he kicked to the sky once again with more rigor than before. A strange kind of relief seemed to lift from his heart as he listened to the familiar whistling floating around him. The green eyed dragon smiled widely at his invisible companion while it circled his body.

Together, they would get Chihiro from Swamp Bottom.

Together, they would protect her.

* * *

Night had grown in full bloom as Haku finally made it to Zeniba's lands 

Haku knew immediately when the old witch had sensed him. With his emotions so open, Zeniba would have to be blind to not recognize him; especially with Chihiro's face planted so firmly in his brain. The air only a few miles from her home instantly warmed with welcome and the plants that had once been so hostile, giggled as he passed them.

'I wonder why she isn't mad.' He thought wonderingly to himself. 'I would have thought she'd attack me on spot.' The green eyed dragon smiled to himself as he thought about the strong probe that had fought his brain. 'I'm thankful Zeniba isn't angry at me anymore because I don't think that I can lock my emotions again to help me fight her off.' Haku chuckled to his wind. It gave a light shrill in amusement.

_Locked emotions_… what good had it done to lock his feelings away? He had never wanted to be Yubaba's henchman. He had never wanted any of her magic.

Finally, he didn't have to hide himself from everyone anymore.

He could be himself.

Haku.

Not Haku, the henchmen of Yubaba.

Not Haku, the tool of profit for the bathhouse.

And certainly not Master Haku.

Just… _Haku_.

A slight sadness crept over his heart as he thought about himself. He still didn't know his true name. He was still stuck with Yubaba. Even if he had gotten her controlling spell out of him, it would only be a matter of time before Yubaba put another in.

Without his true name… all Chihiro had done for him might be for nothing.

Shaking his giant long head, Haku let those thoughts slide out of his mind.

The moon had already crossed over to the other side as the little lantern, signaling the location of Zeniba's house, came into view. Haku felt his heart rise with the excitement of seeing Chihiro again.

His wind was so animated and eager, it flew out from under Haku, which made the pale dragon drop a couple of yards, and raced towards the little cottage. It banged against the windows of Zeniba's house just as Haku began his steep dive over the fence.

Landing with a soft thump against the sweet flourishing green grass, he looked up just in time to see Zeniba's wooden front door creak open.

A small round face poked out through the crack and Haku let himself purr with happiness. There she was.

Beautiful Chihiro.

She gasped at him as his wind swirled the air around them. The gentle airstreams pushed back her dangling bangs and windswept his long mane covered tail.

"Haku!" She cried in her lovely sweet voice and took off towards him, leaving the door cracked open. Lowering his head to her small hands, Haku purred louder as she held his long chin and caressed her face on his huge snout.

"Haku," she whispered his name again and Haku felt shivers run through his long body. The wind stopped swirling; ensnaring them both together. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the tender touch of her hands and the soft skin of her cheeks as she buried her face in his fur. "Thank goodness." She breathed her words softly as though still unable to grasp the fact he was here. Her breath smelled sweet and heavenly. Her scent covered Haku, trapping him in a secluded world with just her. "You're alive. I can't believe it." The green eyed dragon smiled lovingly with his eyes still closed as she began to nuzzle his face tenderly.

"How did it happen?"

Somewhere in the background, Zeniba's voice rang out. All was lost to Haku except for the little angel who continued to hold him tightly with her small hands. Chihiro; however, pulled her face away from Haku's to address the old woman approaching them. "Look, Granny! Haku's alive!" she smiled widely, her eyes crinkling with excitement and relief.

Opening his eyes and breaking the seclusion that had ensnared his mind, the dragon looked straight at the witch who looked so much like Yubaba. Searching Zeniba's half closed eyes, he could tell exactly how much different they really were from each other. In these shining wide orbs, Haku could only see kindness and compassion reflecting within. He saw a love for everything that grew and a sympathetic caring for those in need.

And he bowed his head respectfully to her.

"Haku, I will forgive you for stealing my precious seal," Zeniba said gently. "But in return you must take care of this girl."

'No need to tell me, Zeniba. I've got it covered.' Haku sent the old woman through his thoughts, a big silly smile still plastered on his face.

As a small pink rat carried by a black bug floated towards where they were standing, Haku suddenly felt Chihiro's warm hand slide off his cheek.

"Granny!" She cried, and ran into Zeniba's open arms.

Haku, on the other hand, turned his attention towards the mysterious floating pair that stayed right in front of his face. Slowly, he brought his snout closer to them and with a quick smell discovered they were none other than Boh and Yu-bird.

'Ha! What happened to you guys?' Haku chuckled and received a quick scowl from both. Still snickering, Haku focused his attention back on Chihiro. She was whispering her goodbyes quietly to Zeniba.

Turning away from the old woman, Chihiro ran towards Haku; a radiant smile planted on her angelic face. Using Haku's foreleg to climb onto his neck, she pinched her knees lightly together and grasped his horns with her delicate fingers. "Granny, take care! Thanks for everything!" Chihiro cried over her shoulder. The wind quickly swirled with him as, with a final wave farewell to Zeniba, Haku gently took off the ground, and soared off into the night sky.

* * *

Over world below, Haku swooped in and out of small dives; entertaining the adorable angel on his neck. She giggled with surprise as he led her into another quick plunge through a cloud. 

"Haku! You're getting me wet!" She laughed, brushing her damp bangs out of her eyes as he snorted with amusement.

Together they climbed through the skies; over the clouds and, it seemed, within reaching distance of the bright moon. A slight sense of deja-vu had overcome Haku, but he thought nothing of it.

He thought of nothing, but her…

Haku purred quietly as they traveled; his wind circling him and Chihiro affectionately.

"Haku, listen." Chihiro sweet voice suddenly came from above him. "I just remembered something from a long time ago. I think it may help you." Haku perked his ears to catch her voice more clearly as she continued her speech.

"Once when I was little, I dropped my shoe into a river. When I tried to get it back, I fell in. I thought I'd drowned, but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me. The river's name was the Kohaku River." A slight shiver ran through Haku's spine.

He knew that name…

"I think it was you. And your real name is… Kohaku River."

Haku was suddenly blinded by shock that hit his mind as the wind--- _his wind_--- suddenly forced its way through his body into his head. It seemed to strip him of his awareness.

His mind was filling with memories… so many memories…

Memories of a forgotten time…

Each lost remembrance rejoined its brothers in the debts of his consciousness as Haku tried to gather his surroundings.

His wind… this entire time… had been his lost memories?...

It had been… his name?

But Yubaba had taken it. She held it under contract.

Could it be that it escaped her…? And had found him…?

Since he could not recall even having it, he could not accept it into his mind. Thats why it had stayed with him constantly…

Thats why it had refused to ever enter the bathhouse. It was afraid of being recatured.

A sudden memory flashed itself along Haku's eyes and he watched remembering:

_"Sign here," Yubaba's gnarly voice said as she handed him his contract. _

_A weak and disleveled Haku barely stood as his flimsy legs clinked together with exhaustion. Taking the floating paper and pen from the air, Haku walked slowly towards the fireplace. Lowering himself down onto his weak knees, he breathed deeply and signed his name with a shaking hand, on the contract. _

_As soon as he was done,the fire within the crate suddenly burst forth with a towering blaze; shocking Haku to retreat from the paper and fall back alarm. _

_The fire had singed his name off._

_"What happened? What's wrong?" Yubaba's annoyed tone rang through the office. "Stop playing with the fire and bring your contract here!" she yelled._

_Haku stood slowly and, causiously picked up the paper, studying its damage.Thinking quickly, he wrote his name again sloppily on the side of the contract._

_It didn't help much because the original had already escaped into the night air..._

The memory ended as it joined with others to connect the questions that his brain had long forgotten. He remembered"his wind's"excitement when Chihiro had first come to the Spirit World. His name and memories had remembered her. It had recognized her from the past.

His memories had remembered her from so long ago.

As the forceful recollections compacted his mind, Haku's vision was covered with an image of his home… his river…

_Great mighty trees towered the sky; reaching their powerful limbs to the heavens. Flowers in bloom released their reproducing pollen in the ever blowing wind that caressed the gentle waves of grass. Small birds picked at soft petite rocks lined with foliage and other eroding elements. A small wooden bridge crossed over him, casting a dark shadow in the water below. He flowed smoothly and freely, gliding along the rough gentle current…_

The sharp night air hit his face and pulled at his sleeves. Something strangely warm was holding his hand tightly. Blinking slowly, Haku's vision adjusted to focus on Chihiro. The fear in her eyes puzzled Haku and he reached for the fingers of her other hand. Interlacing them with his own, his eyes sparkled as he remembered her story.

The pink shoe… the young girl…

_It had been Chihiro!_

That's why he had felt such need to protect her. He had saved her before. He had cared for her before.

_He had loved her before!_

"You did it, Chihiro!" His eyes shined an emerald sparkle as he caught her watery gaze with his own. "I remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"

Her tears began to shed out of her eyes; falling more slowly than she was to the earth below. Her face lit up with surprise. "A river spirit?"

"My name is the Kohaku River." Haku said proudly.

"They filled in that river. It's all apartments now!"

"That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro." It all made sense. His river was gone. That's why he was lost. "I remember you falling into my river!" Haku told her excitedly, "And I remember your little pink shoe!"

"So you carried me back to shallow water!" Chihiro cried in shock. "You saved me!"

Suddenly feeling an urge to be closer to her, Haku closed his eyes and pulled her to him by their interlocked hands. The soft skin of her forehead touched his and he sighed in contentment.

"I knew you were good." She whispered and Haku smiled.

He slowly stopped their dropping altitude as they neared closer to the ground. Haku shifted his body to face north; towards the bathhouse. Then he gently pulled Chihiro along; back into the white heavens of the sky.

And so, side by side, both river spirit and human floated together; their hands never breaking the interlacing connection they had made.

* * *

**Honestly, I think that this is everyone's favorite part in the movie. It's most definitely mine! **

**I stayed up so late typing this! I can't even remember if I slept last night at all! It was so worth it though. I wrote this story just so I could write this chapter... oh and the next one coming up... ;)**

**Thank you, once again, to everyone who reviewed. Your comments and compliments were the muse to keep me going. Everyone is so nice too! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Blue...**


	12. Everlasting Promises

**I can't believe it... it's... it's... the last chapter...**

**wow. I need a moment to just bask in the ultra craziness of this...**

**It's-over-... I'm-done-...**

**Well, here you guys go. The... (sniffle) last chapter.**

* * *

Mighty and grand, the sun stationed itself high over the clouds and glanced across the green spread ground. It seemed to be celebrating happily with the bright blue that graced itself endlessly across the sky. The plants below cooed with happiness as they looked up at a young couple floating hand-in-hand in the sky. Riding the wave currents like the water he newly remembered, Haku tightened his hold on Chihiro's palm as he guided her to the bathhouse. Glancing in her direction with his peripheral vision, he watched a smile grace her cherub cheeks and felt her squeeze back. He grinned.

On and on they flew together, the silence issuing between them staying comfortable and warm. It was almost as though words needn't be said. Their feelings were spelled out in their conjoined hands; connecting him to her and her to him.

The shadows of the bathhouse slowly rose in sight as they made their way through the air. For the first time since he had taken off in the night sky to Swamp Bottom, Haku remembered the bargain he had made with the old witch.

The test.

He felt nervousness join the warmth he felt for Chihiro and together the two emotions rolled around in his belly. Glancing at her once more indiscreetly, the green eyed boy saw no nervousness in her eye.

Only firm confidence.

Focusing on the main entrance, Haku saw from below the old witch pacing the wooden floor with a dozen or so pigs lined together in front of bridge. Her blue dress clashed along with the red building behind her as she waited obviously impatient for them to arrive. Many spectators of frogs and slugs, including Rin and, the boiler man, Kamaji, sat on the roof looking over the scene with much interest.

"There they are!" A shout came from below and voices broke out within the crowd. Haku lowered Chihiro's altitude slowly, keeping some space between themselves and Yubaba. Softly, he landed them on the other side of the bridge; the wind still blowing around them.

And together, they stood, her small strong hand nestled in his; defiantly facing the one who opposed them:

_Yubaba _

It was then that Boh, the pink rat, and Yu-bird, the black bug, buzzed slowly over across the bridge; casting a small shadow against the eastern sun.

Still failing to notice the creatures approaching, Yubaba sneered and said, "I see you failed to bring my baby back!" But as if to punctuate her comment, Boh suddenly transformed with a loud thud right in front of her.

His landing vibrated the ground Haku stood on. Everyone on the roof gasped as the enormous toddler grinned through his baby fat and cried, "Mama!" Yubaba's feet knocked on the hard wooden planks of the bridge as she ran to her missing child.

"My baby!" she cried and hugged his vast stomach. Her long nose bent into his red bib. "Are you traumatized? Did they do terrible things to you?" Her gigantic painted eyes searched him wonderingly as she looked him over for any damages. "You're standing all by yourself. When did that happen?"

Haku gave Chihiro's hand a quick squeeze before he let it go. Feeling the warmth still in his palm from her, he shouted to the happy mother, "Don't forget your promise!"

Yubaba shifted her eyes and they turned into evil slits as they slid to focus on the green eyed boy. Her snarling appearance no longer fazed him as he rebelliously glared back at her.

"You must return Chihiro and her parents to the human world!" he demanded.

"No so fast, Haku," she hissed back. "I get to give Sen one final test."

An explosion of sound erupted from the roof as all of the bathhouse workers gave shouts of protest and boos. This change of events almost made Haku smile. 'What an altering from before.' He thought amazed. He remembered back when he had first told them about Chihiro joining their ranks when she needed a job from the foreman. 'They had all rejected her. And now… now they stand up to Yubaba for her.'

"SHUT-UP!" The old witch roared at the objecting crowd and they disappeared immediately from view, afraid of her wrath.

"Stop it, mama."

This shocked Haku almost as much as it shocked Yubaba.

Boh, Yubaba's own beloved baby, was over there defending Chihiro as well. Standing up to his own mother. Haku let his green eyes slide inconspicuously over to the young girl standing at his left. Her shoulders were squared straight and her head was held high. 'She's changed everyone here. Boh, the workers...' Haku thought astonished as the workers gradually peaked their heads over the roof again.

'And me.'

"Leave her alone." Boh demanded in his baby voice. Suddenly his face broke out into his baby fat smile, "Sen and I had a really good time."

Yubaba's throat was caught. She had a torn look in her eyes.

_Please her baby and let Chihiro go, or suffer her precious baby's displeasure and test her. _

"But a deals a deal, sweetie." She cooed as gently as she could in her scratchy voice. "I have to give Sen one final test."

"If you make Sen cry, I won't like you anymore." Boh replied, childishly.

The green eyed boy let a small smile grace his lips as he watched Yubaba struggle even more with her dilemma. "But… uh…" She stammered.

A strong sweet voice suddenly rang clear across the bridge from Haku's left.

"Hey, Granny!"

"Granny?" Yubaba croaked and turned from her baby to face Chihiro.

"You're right. A deals a deal." She yelled assertively and contentedly left Haku to walk the bridge banks alone. Her confidence radiated off of her as she stared straight ahead to Yubaba's looming face. Haku watched her in admiration as she took on the stares of every spirit in the vicinity. 'She herself has changed as well.' Haku thought in awe, remembering when he first met her crouching behind the back houses.

"Ok, I'm ready," She announced clearly. "I'll take your test."

"Hmph." The old witch grunted and slowly a faint shadow of her old nasty smile came back to her wrinkled face. "You've got guts. I've got your contract right here." She showed a rolled up paper clutched in her fist. "Come this way." With a disgusting sweet voice, she suddenly cooed to her enormous child. "This will only take a minute."

"Don't worry," Chihiro whispered confidently to the huge youngster as she followed Yubaba to the pig pen in front of the bathhouse.

Haku couldn't help but be worried. Knowing Yubaba, the test was most likely going to be a trick. And if she failed… she would stay… stay at the bathhouse forever… forever with him? Shaking his head slightly, the green eyed boy let those thoughts slide, and kept his attention on the problem at hand.

'The test… does it have to do with the pigs?' He wondered. 'What could Yubaba possibly be planning?' Searching the scene with his sharp eyes, Haku studied the pigs before them. None of them were Chihiro's parents… so why Yubaba would put them there… His face frowned in concentration. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Yubaba would put pigs there… unless…

"See if you can tell which of these pigs is your mother and father." Yubaba croaked, her eyes shining maliciously.

Haku felt himself give an inaudible gasp. He had told her before. Could she remember? Did she know?

None of them.

That's the trick! Her parents weren't out there!

"You get one try. If you get it right, you can all go home." With their backs to him, Haku could not see Chihiro's face. The anticipation of her answer made the silence that issued throughout the surrounding area heavy. His green eyes filled themselves with her firm back as she flipped her studious vision back and forth at the different pigs in front of her. As the moments crept by, the stillness became louder than rushing water. He knew all of them could hear his beating heart all the way where he was standing. It hammered so profoundly in his chest like a increasingly fast beating drum.

"Huh?" Chihiro suddenly said through the looming quiet. Haku hands curled into fists as he waited anxiously for her to say more. "There must be a mistake. Neither of these pigs are my mom or dad?"

'Yes!' Haku closed his eyes for a second, smiling fiercely. 'She knew! She remembered!' Opening them again, he focused them on Yubaba's face. The old witch's eyes glittered with some mysterious emotion, Haku didn't know if it was some strange triumph or just annoyance.

"None of them? Is that _really_ your answer?"

'Yes! Yes, it's your answer!' Haku urgently thought as though trying to send in his answers to her. 'Say yes!'

Slowly, Chihiro nodded her head in affirmation.

"YES!" Haku yelled, throwing his arms up in victory, but his cry was overthrown by a sudden explosion. The twelve pigs had instantly transformed to slugs and frogs that had been punished long ago. "You got it!" They cried together as everyone else applauded joyfully.

'Yubaba lost another bet then…' Haku thought smiling widely as the rooftop exploded with cheers and cries.

As Chihiro's contract ripped with satisfaction in Yubaba's red painted fingers, Haku heard the wind carry something away. It sounded behind him as it whistled through the air. It carried her parents… to the other side of the river… the human side…

'Her parents… they are waiting…' He thought suddenly, feeling his happiness evaporate like rain. 'She's leaving…'

He filled his eyes on her excited face; shining in the sun as she watched the crowds cheer. "Thank you, everyone!" Her voice, that angelic voice… would he ever hear it again?

He heard Yubaba say something, but was too wrapped up in her to care. It wasn't until she had turned back to look elatedly at his face, Haku put on a smile.

Hiding his true emotions… he never thought he'd have to do that again…

"Haku!" She called his name as she ran to meet him. Oh heavens above, that voice. That wonderful voice.

Widening his smile, Haku held out his hand to her. "Let's go!" he heard himself say as she once again slid her small palm in his. Her warming touch caused the normal shivers to run through his spine.

Leading her through the open empty streets, he flashed back to her first night when he had leaded her through the back short cuts. 'She has done so much since then.' He thought sadly. 'And now… she's gone…'

"Where's my mom and dad?" she asked innocently, panting slightly as they ran down the steps guiding to the spirit shops. Haku kept his voice uplifted as he replied, "When you past the test, they woke up on the human side of the river. They're there now, and they're looking for you."

He heard her sigh quietly to herself. Was it from relief? Or something else…?

* * *

_You'll remember me _

_When the wind within you_

_Glides upon the river._

_Forget the sun_ _in his jealous sky_

_As you're bathed in pools of gold_

Green filled the senses as they approached the steps directing them to the river. Mountain ranges could be seen kissing the bright blue above. Huge white clouds floated aimlessly past not noticing the battle raging in the green eyed spirit below them.

Looking about her with the wind lifting her bangs smoothly off her forehead, Chihiro's voice suddenly pierced through the quiet valley.

"There's no water here. I can walk across now."

"But I can't go any farther." Haku said quietly, his tone slipped with his hidden sadness. His heart felt heavy in his chest as she turned her wide, beautifully confused eyes onto his face; the wind breathing across her soft cheeks. Slowly, he met her gaze with his own, hoping to spell out his ache into them. Suddenly, he felt the urge to touch the warm velvety skin on her forehead again. To smooth back the hanging bangs that framed her round smooth cheeks. To…

"Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine." He made himself say. His voice was tight. He knew it was. But he had to.

He had to.

"But you have to promise not to look back. Not until you've pasted through the tunnel."

_We belong together_

_Like the roaring sea upon the shore_

_Will you stay with me? _

_And glide upon the river?_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we bathe in pools of gold._

"But what about you?" Her eyes had sadness about them. He let himself get lost in her bright orbs. "What'll you do?"

Haku let a small smile creep on his face. She didn't need to be bothered about him. "Don't worry. I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice." 'And it was because of you, I am able to do this. You set me free, Chihiro.' He added in his mind. He could tell though that she was still glazed with worry for him, and it made him smile even more.

'She's so wonderful.'

Haku suddenly found that he couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stay in this world, that was evident, but… she meant so much to him… Keeping her hand joined in his, the green eyed boy pulled her closer to face him. Breathing in her scent, he let her heavenly smell wash over him once again. It smelled of his long forgotten river…

"I'm fine." He whispered gently to her. "I've got my name back."

"Will we meet again sometime?" She slowly moved her face closer to his and he felt his heart race against his ribs.

"Sure we will." He whispered back to her tenderly and squeezed her hand in his. The texture of her soft skin sent a tingle down his spine. He memorized it's velvety feeling as he rubbed his thumb back and forth on top of it.

She smiled slightly, her blushing cheeks glowed a beautiful rosy hue. "Promise?" she softly asked, inching even closer to him.

"Promise." He sealed his swear in a quick exhale.

"Now go," Haku commanded affectionately and pushed her softly down the stone steps with their joined hand. The lack of her close body made the wind chilly as she followed his guiding hand. "And don't look back."

Gradually, her hand slipped off of his as she walked further and further away. The air hit his outstretched palm making the warmth she had made cold and empty. Bit by bit, he lowered his arm to rest by his side; his green eyes following her retreating form. Her figure ran swiftly through the grass as she, once again, joined her world once more.

The spiritual wind swirled around him, ruffling his hair and clothes and reminding him of his promise of protection. He knew had lived up to that one and would find a way to continue it.

This new one he had just made… the green eyed boy knew he would cherish till he finally faded away from this world. Though his spirit might stop continuing onward, his love for her would endure forever and beyond.

It would stay ageless as water.

* * *

**Good golly... It's all done. The entire movie all through Haku's eyes (and then some... lol)**

**My sister's wedding is this weekend and I hardly was able to finish this with all her moving to her fiance's apartment and carting her crap around and decorating her new crappy home with the crap she purchased to decorate it and going to JC Penny's in order to find matching necklaces and bracelets for the bridesmaid dresses. **

**She's matching our jewelry even!**

**Someone save me now! **

**I've already started an Escaflowne fic, so I'll be busy playing with that. **

**But honestly, I don't think I can ever leave Haku alone now... I might just pop up with something else! lol!**

**A Mucho Thank You to everyone who stayed with me through the very end and were so sweet to constantly tell me you liked the story! You are the reason I got all the way! You're the reason I have finally finished! I love you! Truely and deeply in my heart!**

**(The song for the last chapter: "We Belong Together" by Gavin Degraw (the Tristian and Isolde soundtrack)) It's a beautiful song! I'm telling you! I took some of the words, but most of them are my own. But seriously, check this song out! It made me a puddle of tears as I was writing this!**

**Blue...**


End file.
